La légèreté du passé
by Lillyy DB
Summary: Aux yeux de la Compagnie, Thorin et Bilbo étaient deux inconnus qui ont appris à se connaître et à devenir amis. Personne ne sait qu'il y a vingt ans, ils s'étaient aimés au-delà des mots, faisant fi de leur race, de leurs différences et des bonnes mœurs. Personne sauf les souvenirs... Bagginshield/Se passe 25 ans avant la reconquête d'Erebor.
1. Prologue

Note de l'auteur : Bien que cela fasse plusieurs années que je lis des fanfics sur ce site (et quelques mois sur le fandom du Hobbit), je n'ai ouvert un compte que récemment et ceci est la première histoire que je poste. Donc toutes mes excuses à l'avance pour les petits cafouillages techniques, promis, j'apprends vite !

Voici le prologue, le premier chapitre suit tout de suite. Je posterai une fois par semaine. Je pense faire une dizaine de chapitres, ce n'est pas encore déterminé et ça dépendra aussi des retours que j'aurais. Je pense avoir tout dit. Ah si, je n'ai pas de bêta pour l'instant. Et bien sûr, n'étant pas l'héritière de JRR Tolkien, le Hobbit, ses personnages, sa géographie... ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

Quand Thorin finit par trouver la maison du soi-disant cambrioleur, il soupira de soulagement et d'impatience. Soulagement, car se perdre deux fois dans un endroit tel que la Comté, alors qu'il était né et avait vécu dans une cité naine plus proche du labyrinthe que d'une ville, commençait à le tourner en ridicule. Impatience car cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il était loin des siens. Et qu'il était de notoriété publique que les Hobbits étaient de très bons hôtes, en particulier en ce qui concerne la cuisine.

Avant de frapper, il se recomposa une figure royale, le dos droit, les épaules en arrière, le menton levé, le visage fier et impassible. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Gandalf lui ouvrit. Et son sourire s'agrandit à la vision de ses neveux et ses amis.

Jusqu'à ce que son monde vacille lorsque la voix du Hobbit résonna derrière lui. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne rien laisser paraître. Tout en dégrafant sa cape, qu'il tendit à Kili, il conserva son sourire. Il se tourna lentement vers le futur membre de sa compagnie et croisa son regard. Pendant un bref instant, le temps s'arrêta. Ils s'étaient mutuellement reconnus. Au fond d'eux, les mêmes souvenirs, les mêmes pensées, la même envie. Puis l'instant passa et ils redevinrent Thorin Oakenshield et Bilbo Baggins, deux inconnus. Personne ne remarqua quoi que soit. Personne ne s'aperçut que deux personnes qui s'étaient aimés au-delà des mots, faisant fi de leur race, de leurs différences et des bonnes mœurs, se trouvaient réunis une nouvelle fois.

Personne ne savait que Bilbo, alors qu'il répondait aux questions de Thorin, rêvait avec nostalgie de sentir de nouveau les bras de l'héritier de Durin autour de lui. Ni que Thorin, tout en prenant place à la table, n'avait qu'un désir : caresser encore ce visage, ces cheveux, ce corps avec dévotion comme autrefois. Mais les années avaient passé et il fallait l'un comme l'autre qu'ils enterrent ses sentiments, juste à côté de leurs souvenirs.


	2. Chap 1 - Faire taire l'ennui

Note de l'auteur : voici le premier chapitre. Je dois dire que ça fait un drôle d'effet d'être "publiée" pour la première fois ^^.

Enfin bref, revenons à l'histoire. J'ai essayé de me renseigner un maximum, sur la géographie et la chronologie, pour coller le plus à l'œuvre originale de M. Tolkien (j'aime les films de P. Jackson, notamment le visuel des personnages mais je me base principalement sur le livre). Seuls Motsognir et Grer sont à moi (le premier étant dans la mythologie nordique le nom du père des Nains). J'ai utilisé le plus possible les noms anglais, plus authentiques, exceptés pour la Comté et Grand'Cave, pour des raisons esthétiques. Merci à Tolkiendil pour les précieuses informations !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Faire taire l'ennui

Le Roi du peuple de Durin observa le paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Les montagnes derrière lui et devant, les prairies verdoyantes d'Arthedain avec ici et là quelques villages et forêts constituaient son panorama. Le soleil bas de fin de journée éclairait la scène, touche final à cette vision de paix et de sérénité.

Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'avec quelques membres du Conseil et quelques dizaines de nains, Thorin II Oakenshield était parti de la cité de Nogrod pour explorer les monts sud de l'Ered Luin.

Lorsque les nains d'Erebor s'étaient installés dans les Montagnes Bleues, certains d'entre eux avaient préféré partir à la découverte de richesses plutôt que de demeurer dans les deux grandes cités naines qui accueillaient le peuple exilé. Après plusieurs années, ils avaient fini par s'installer et une nouvelle ville avait vu le jour. Bien qu'entretenant un contact régulier avec cette partie éloignée de son peuple, Thorin avait pris la décision, approuvée par le Conseil, de renforcer ce lien. Voir son peuple exilé assombrissait suffisamment son cœur, sans qu'il ait envie de continuer à le voir séparer ainsi. Des projets de route et de commerce étaient nés. Le nombre de messages entre les monts du Nord et du Sud avaient augmenté tout comme la circulation entre les cités. Pour finir, Thorin avait insisté pour s'y déplacer en personne.

Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait plus que satisfait. Malgré la distance, son peuple restait uni, soudé et loyal. La nouvelle ville, baptisée Motsognir, était construite sur les contreforts est des montagnes. Elle était placée de façon à permettre le commerce avec le Sud de l'Eriador, principalement des Hommes. Sans oublier la Comté et ses habitants, les Hobbits, même si en vérité, il était très facile de les oublier. Thorin avait eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer certains lors de ses voyages précédents et d'après le Conseil de Motsognir, ils entretenaient quelques relations, en particulier avec le Pays de Took. Durant toute sa visite, le descendant de Durin avait pu apprécier l'architecture de la ville et sa prospérité. Il restait cependant quelques détails à régler. Pour cela, il attendait qu'une troupe de nains, composé de commerçants et de forgerons venant de Nogrod et Belegost arrivent. Ce qui ne se ferait pas avant plusieurs jours, voire quelques semaines. Thorin se voyait donc contraint d'attendre. Or, Mahal le savait, attendre simplement sans rien d'autre à faire ne faisait pas partie des activités du Roi des nains.

A l'âge de 24 ans, il avait vu et affronté le feu du Dragon. S'en était suivi une errance de plusieurs années, sans foyer, travaillant pour les Hommes, faisant de son mieux pour protéger la population en exil. Puis l'installation dans les Montagnes Bleues, qui ne se fit non sans heurts. Aurait pu suivre une période de tranquillité, si ce n'est la mort de Thror, décapité par le grand Azog. Ce crime déclencha une longue guerre entre les Nains et les Orques. Lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, Thorin n'avait que 53 ans. Pourtant, l'horreur des batailles et le chagrin qu'il connut à cette époque lui donnèrent l'impression d'avoir 200 ans de plus. Le retour dans l'Ered Luin avait été difficile. Il avait fallu presque tout reconstruire, que ce soit les routes, les bâtiments mais aussi le commerce avec les populations alentour. Assez de travail pour détourner le prince héritier des blessures de son cœur. Et il y avait eu le départ de Thrain, son père. Nommé Roi, à l'âge seulement de 95 ans, Thorin avait vu ses responsabilités s'alourdir. Il avait pris son rôle très au sérieux et d'aucun dans la population naine n'était peu fière de l'avoir comme chef.

Et voilà qu'à l'aube de ses 170 ans, il devait attendre. Lui, un nain fait pour l'action et le devoir, se retrouvait avec du temps libre, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis son enfance. Si les premiers jours s'étaient avérés un délice, Thorin s'était rapidement aperçu que, non seulement son éducation et son rang l'empêchaient de se conduire comme un nain insouciant et oisif, mais surtout qu'il s'ennuyait. Pour la première de sa vie, et quelle vie, le Roi goûtait l'amertume de la monotonie.

Après en avoir discuté avec les membres du Conseil qui gouvernait la ville, il avait proposé ses services pour négocier tel ou tel contrat, organiser la vie dans la cité, régler les différends entre les citoyens. Il n'avait essuyé que des refus, certes déguisés pour éviter tout incident diplomatique. Le voyant tourner en rond, désœuvré et frustré de la situation, l'un des conseillers, Grer, lui parla de la Comté.

\- Une terre d'abondance et de douceur, cultivée par le peuple le plus jovial et accueillant d'Arda. Vous verrez, Votre Majesté, cet endroit n'a pas son pareil pour oublier les soucis et vous faire goûter les plaisirs de la vie. De plus, les Hobbits semblent des gens simples au premier abord, mais croyez-moi, ils peuvent vite vous étonner, avait-il lancé avec un clin d'œil, après l'une des séances du Conseil.

Thorin avait ri, croyant à une plaisanterie. Mais les heures qui suivirent lui parurent des jours, et n'ayant toujours rien à faire et plus de temps libre qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, il s'était décidé. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Une visite dans le pays du Petit Peuple représentait déjà plus d'action que de rester dans cette ville, certes charmante mais n'ayant pas besoin de lui. Il y aurait de l'herbe à pipe de première qualité en abondance, de la bière, et, d'après ses souvenirs, les Semi-Hommes étaient d'agréable compagnie. Il annonça son choix au Conseil, prépara ses affaires et accompagné uniquement de ses deux fidèles amis, Balin et Dwalin, il quitta Motsognir le lendemain à midi.

\- o -

A plusieurs jours de marche de là, un jeune Hobbit était victime des mêmes affres que l'héritier de Durin.

Après la mort de sa mère, Bilbo Baggins avait été envoyé par son père passer quelques temps parmi sa famille maternelle, dans leur résidence à Tuckborough. La présence de ses cousins lui avait redonné goût à la vie, lui permettant de faire doucement son deuil. Mais voilà plusieurs mois qu'il était arrivé et même l'esprit aventureux des membres de la famille Took n'arrivait plus à le distraire. Son oncle ne le laissait pas participer aux tâches de la maison, prétextant qu'il était un invité. Quant aux affaires que devait régler la famille Touque, en tant que famille du Thain, chef de la Comté, il s'en trouvait exclu. Enfin, si ses proches parents s'étaient évertués à l'amuser et le trainer dans leurs escapades au début, ils étaient tous soit plus jeunes que lui, soit plus vieux. Du haut de ses 26 ans, le jeune Baggins se trouvait coincé entre l'enfant qu'il n'était plus vraiment et le futur adulte en lui. Le résultat de tout ceci était qu'il était présentement assis sous un chêne de Tuckborough, un livre sur les genoux qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de faire semblant de lire, toutes ses pensées cherchant une activité qu'il le sortirait de cet ennui.

Son secours lui arriva par le biais d'un de ses cousins, Adalgrim.

\- Mon cher Baggins, j'ai une nouvelle qui risque fort de t'intéresser, lui annonça-t-il tout en prenant place à ses côtés.

Bilbo sursauta, tellement plongé dans ses ruminations qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il lui lança tout d'abord un regard blasé, puis comprenant soudainement ce que son cousin venait de lui dire, il se redressa légèrement, impatient d'en connaître la teneur.

Adalgrim sourit face à son attitude et enchaîna :

\- Je sais que depuis que tu as appris que nous avons quelques contacts avec les nains des Montagnes Bleues, tu meurs d'envie d'en rencontrer n'est-ce pas ?

Bilbo approuva vivement.

\- Eh bien c'est ton jour de chance !

\- Des nains viennent à Tuckborough ? demanda le jeune Hobbit, d'un ton enthousiasme. Son esprit curieux rugissait en lui et dans sa ferveur il agrippa le bras de son cousin, les yeux brillants, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

\- Non, pas à Tuckborough mais oncle Isembard a entendu par un de ses amis que des Nains s'étaient arrêtés à Grand'Cave. Apparemment, ils y resteraient jusqu'au solstice d'été et envisageraient de faire un passage ici, ainsi qu'à Bywater et Hobbiton. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le visage de Bilbo se fendit d'un grand sourire et tout son être frémissait d'excitation.

\- Je dis que j'ai une soudaine envie d'aller rendre visite à la famille Burrows à Grand'Cave.

Le Touque éclata de rire et tout en se levant s'exclama :

\- Allons donc rendre visite à ces chers Burrows alors !

Et les deux Hobbits, l'air aussi jovial que peuvent avoir deux jeunes Hobbits à l'esprit aventureux avant de partir en escapade, rentrèrent à la résidence, babillant sur les préparatifs du voyage.

\- o -

Assis devant les restes d'un repas copieux, une chope pleine à la main et sa pipe dans l'autre, profitant de l'ambiance bruyante et joyeuse de l'auberge, Thorin se dit que venir ici avait été une des meilleures idées de sa vie. Le trajet pour atteindre la Comté et la première ville sur leur chemin, Grand'Cave, n'avait duré que quelques jours. Mais au fur et à mesure des heures qui l'éloignaient de l'Ered Luin, le Roi s'était senti de plus en plus léger. Après tout, que craignait-il ? Aucune attaque en vue, les villes de son peuple étaient bien administrées et entre de bonnes mains, il partageait ses journées avec ses deux meilleurs amis, profitant d'une nature expansive et sereine. Même l'ombre que représentait parfois Erebor dans son esprit s'était envolée. Balin lui avait fait remarqué qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu et que cela faisait plaisir à voir. Quant à Dwalin, il ne cessait de le taquiner, lui disant que s'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par leur annoncer qu'il renonçait à son statut de Roi et s'installait comme fermier.

\- En plus, Dis serait obligée de te succéder. La moitié de la population mâle tomberait amoureux d'elle, tandis que l'autre tremblerait face à son caractère explosif, ajoutait-il en mimant tantôt l'adoration, tantôt l'effroi.

Thorin riait en répliquant :

\- Parce que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

Leur périple continua sur cette note légère. Ils arrivèrent à Grand'Cave peu avant la mi-juin, alors que la ville se préparait à fêter le solstice d'été. Ils se présentèrent à l'auberge de la Fontaine Sans Fin, bien connue pour ses réserves gargantuesques de bière de toutes sortes. Bien qu'ils donnèrent leurs vrais noms, aucun ne mentionna qu'ils étaient d'une lignée royale et encore moins que l'un d'entre eux était réellement Roi. Leur venue attisa la curiosité des Hobbits, qui d'abord méfiants, les accueillirent à bras ouverts, lorsqu'ils indiquèrent partir à la découverte des plaisirs de la région. A partir de là, chacun eut pour but de les divertir et les trois Nains furent rapidement grisés, autant par l'atmosphère festive que par l'alcool qui coulait à flot.

Thorin se réveilla le lendemain dans un lit un peu étroit mais confortable. S'étirant avec délice, il décida d'en profiter un peu. Pendant un instant, ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à Nogrod et son sens du devoir le titilla, lui intimant de rentrer et se remettre au travail. « Quel travail ? pensa-t-il alors. Celui d'attendre que ces foutus Nains débarquent pour terminer les transactions ? »

Son humeur de nouveau au beau fixe, il se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il remarqua au passage que Balin était déjà levé et ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller secouer Dwalin. Les grognements et menaces de ce dernier achevèrent de lui remonter le moral. Il rejoignit l'ainé des deux frères avec qui il discutait de leur programme de la journée, pendant que l'aubergiste lui déposa une assiette. Balin lui annonça qu'il allait profiter du marché, et Thorin réfléchit par où commencer son exploration, tout en prenant une bouchée de l'omelette servie. Etait-ce la nourriture hobbite ou le goût de la liberté qui rendait son repas si succulent ? Il ne chercha pas de réponse. Dwalin finit par descendre, toujours un peu ronchon mais son humeur s'améliora en mangeant.

L'estomac plein, ils sortirent de l'auberge. Balin se dirigea vers les commerçants installés sur la grande place du village, tandis que son frère alla rejoindre deux Hobbits. Ces derniers avaient évoqué des soucis avec l'abattage d'un arbre mort qui menaçait leur maison et le farouche guerrier s'était proposé pour les aider. Thorin déambula alors, hésitant à suivre l'exemple du premier, quand il remarqua une certaine agitation dans les champs près de Grand'Cave. En s'approchant, il découvrit des Hobbits en plein préparatif d'une fête. Le solstice d'été était dans six jours. A sa vue, certains lui souhaitèrent bonjour, auquel il s'empressa de répondre. Il posa quelques questions sur la fête, riant de leurs plaisanteries. Adossé contre une clôture, le Roi soupira d'aise, se laissant aller à des conversations aussi frivoles que légères sur le nombre de pintes qu'un Hobbit moyen pouvait boire ou sur les feux d'artifice prévus pour l'évènement.

Il remarqua une jeune fille, le visage concentré, essayant d'accrocher des lanternes dans le chêne surplombant le pré. Malgré sa petite taille et le fait plus qu'indéniable qu'elle ne pourrait pas atteindre les branches les plus hautes, elle ne baissa pas les bras et s'obstina. Cet entêtement fit sourire Thorin, lui rappelant deux jeunes Nains de sa connaissance aussi bornés. Il l'observa encore quelques minutes avant de s'avancer :

\- Puis-je vous apporter mon aide, mademoiselle ?

La jeune Hobbite, surprise, se retourna vers lui. Sans attendre de réponse, Thorin lui prit délicatement les lampions des mains et les installa tranquillement. La jeune femme le laissa faire, d'abord sans rien dire, puis, prenant de l'assurance, lui donnant quelques indications sur l'endroit où les déposer.

\- Merci beaucoup, maître Nain, lui dit-elle une fois le travail accompli.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit-il, tout en lui adressant un sourire charmeur, mademoiselle…

\- Hum, L-Lobelia, messire, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Se reprenant, elle poursuivit : il est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, nous accompagneriez-vous, Maître Thorin ?

Se rendant compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait et ne trouvant aucun mal à en profiter un peu, il accepta l'invitation. Il passa le reste de la journée à aider aux préparatifs, se mêlant aux discussions, tout en taquinant de temps en temps la jeune Lobelia.


	3. Chap 2 - Rencontre au milieu des champs

Note de l'auteur : merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que son travail plaît ^^. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Je pense publier tous les dimanches. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas encore fini la rédaction de cette histoire, mais dès que ce sera le cas, je publierai plus rapidement.

Réponse à Guest : ton hypothèse est intéressante mais ce n'est pas la bonne. Tu verras quel rôle va jouer Lobelia. Enfin, si la suite te plaît toujours autant ^^.

Sans plus attendre, voici le deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Rencontre au milieu des champs**

Deux heures après avoir pris leur décision, les deux cousins étaient sur la route, portés par leur enthousiasme. L'un comme l'autre connaissaient bien les chemins du Quartier Ouest et appréciaient les longues balades, à profiter de la nature et de la paix de la Comté. Ils dormirent le soir à la belle étoile, après un repas copieux et bien mérité. Les rayons du soleil les réveillèrent en douceur et ils repartirent, en sifflant et fredonnant. Bilbo s'était toujours bien entendu avec Adalgrim, de dix ans son ainé. Ils partageaient le même esprit, les mêmes passions, bien qu'Adalgrim possédait un brin de folie qui manquait à Bilbo, plus terre-à-terre. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques miles de Grand'Cave quand tomba le soir, mais ils préfèrent passer une deuxième nuit à l'extérieur. Le temps était doux et agréable en ce jour de juin et tous deux soupirèrent d'aise, le ventre plein, savourant l'une des meilleures herbes à pipe du Quartier Sud en s'installant pour la nuit.

\- Alors, à quoi ressemble un Nain ? demanda Bilbo, imaginant déjà le lendemain.

\- Eh bien, ils ne sont pas si différents que nous, juste plus grands et plus costauds, décrit Adalgrim, en préparant ses couvertures.

\- Un peu comme le vieil Otto Boffin ? s'exclama le jeune Baggins en gloussant. Otto était réputé pour apprécier la bonne chair, ce qui n'était pas peu dire venant d'un Hobbit.

\- Oh non, plutôt du genre farouche et tout en muscles. Ah ils sont très poilus. Plein de barbe et de cheveux, ajouta son cousin, tout en mimant ses paroles, prenant une grimace féroce.

\- Ils portent aussi beaucoup de babioles et de beaux manteaux très élégants, finit-il de dire, en souriant face à l'air émerveillé de son cadet.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça… rêvassa ce dernier.

Ils terminèrent de fumer et se couchèrent. La quiétude de la nuit les emporta rapidement dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent dans l'une des plus grandes villes de la Comté. Le marché bourdonnait d'activité et ils ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les préparatifs pour la fête. Il restait encore quatre jours avant le solstice d'été. Les deux cousins n'étaient pas les seuls à débarquer à Grand'Cave. Comme tous les ans, la fête attirait les familles de Hobbits de toute la région. Et la rumeur que des Nains étaient parmi eux avait attisé la curiosité des uns et des autres.

Adalgrim et Bilbo trouvèrent refuge chez les Burrows, une famille parente des Took. Ceux-ci avaient été avertis de leur visite par un message arrivé la veille. Ils les accueillirent avec joie et après avoir pris des nouvelles de la famille, comme le dictait les bonnes manières, la conversation tourna vite autour des touristes venus d'Ered Luin.

Ils apprirent alors que trois Nains se trouvaient en ville, un qui avait l'apparence d'un guerrier, un autre d'un érudit et le troisième ressemblait à « un noble prince Nain », s'extasia la jeune Druda. Elle et son frère Rufus proposèrent à leurs invités de les accompagner voir les étrangers, après avoir fêté leur arrivée autour d'un bon repas. Ce fut alors l'occasion de conversations bruyantes, de rires et de chants tels que Bilbo en oubliant son impatience. La famille Burrows habitaient un smial immense, de quoi contenir les quatorze membres de ce clan, certes moins vifs d'esprit que les Took, mais tout aussi conviviaux et chaleureux.

L'après-midi était à peine entamée lorsque les quatre jeunes gens sortirent. Bilbo n'était venu que deux ou trois fois auparavant à Grand'Cave et il ne put s'empêcher de comparer la bruyante cité hobbite à celle paisible et plus calme d'Hobbiton. En-dehors du marché, les rues étaient envahies par toutes sortes d'Hobbits, vieux, jeunes, hommes, femmes, s'interpellant, s'embrassant, se chamaillant et surtout riant ensemble. Mais le cœur de cette effervescence était sans nul doute les champs qui allaient accueillir les festivités.

Etourdi par tout ça, Bilbo faillit manquer l'appel de Druda. Cette dernière lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête un étalage où tout un groupe construisait les poteaux nécessaires pour tenir les tentes, les banderoles et les lanternes. Et parmi eux, se promenait une figure aimable, qui par ses dimensions, aurait pu passer pour un Hobbit, si son visage n'arborait pas une pilosité si importante et un nez énorme. Le jeune Baggins fut tout d'abord déçu : le Nain ne semblait pas si imposant que lui avait laissé croire la description de son cousin. Certes, il était un peu plus grand que le plus grand des Semi-Hommes mais il ne ressemblait pas non plus à un guerrier. Toutefois, il y avait un point où Adalgrim avait eu raison : loin des simples chemises et pantalons propres aux Petites Gens, le Nain était vêtu d'un manteau au tissu couteux, d'une tunique richement brodé et de bottes solides. Une bague à un doigt, une ceinture incrustée d'or ceignait sa taille. Une broche du même métal complétait l'ensemble, lui donnant une allure sophistiquée. Il était en pleine discussion avec quelques membres du groupe et semblait prodiguer quelques conseils. « Voici donc l'érudit » pensa Bilbo. Passé sa première impression, il le trouva sympathique et voulut se porter à sa rencontre. Il fut stoppé dans son élan lorsque son regard accrocha un nouveau personnage.

\- Plutôt terrifiant, celui-là, hein ? lui chuchota Rufus. Moi, il me fait un peu peur, avoua-t-il.

Bilbo ne put qu'acquiescer. En effet, si le premier Nain semblait d'un naturel affable, le second était l'image même du féroce guerrier. Son crâne recouvert d'une crête iroquoise et de tatouages, il était bien plus grand et plus impressionnant. Habillé d'une tunique à épaulettes et d'une sur-tunique en cuir, il maniait les poteaux avec une incroyable facilité. Son regard était sombre et les traits de son visage étaient durs, comme taillés dans la pierre. Bilbo trouva même surprenant de le voir rire avec un de ses compatriotes. Les mains recouvertes de poings en métal et le harnais soutenant la hache dans son dos firent déglutir le jeune Hobbit.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas vous approcher ? lança Adalgrim, Druda à ses côtés.

\- Et bien, je voulais voir des Nains et c'est fait, lui répondit son cousin, essayant de conserver un ton digne.

Les deux plus vieux s'entreregardèrent, avec une lueur railleuse et un sourire de connivence.

\- Bah, ce ne sont encore que des enfants, après tout, un rien leur fait peur, se moqua Druda, soulignant le fait qu'elle venait de fêter sa majorité et était par conséquent une adulte, tout comme son parent Took.

Rufus s'insurgea, lui répliqua une remarque puérile, avant de partir en boudant. Bilbo se sentit également offensé mais prit le parti de l'ignorer, préservant un peu de sa fierté. Il s'éloigna donc dans la foule pour voir comment avançait les travaux, et même proposer son aide, tandis que les deux adultes allaient à la rencontre des Nains.

L'après-midi fila, et le jeune Hobbit était tiraillé entre son esprit téméraire Took et celui bien plus sage Baggins. Il donnait un coup de main à plusieurs de ses camarades mais gardait quand même du coin de l'œil les Nains. Druda avait rejoint des amies chargées de tresser des fleurs et Adalgrim était plus occupé à boire qu'à installer les barils de bière. Bilbo soupira. Il s'était laissé emporter par l'aventure et la curiosité et le résultat n'était pas à son avantage. A peine avait-il vu deux minutes les deux personnages qu'il avait battu en retraite.

\- Eh Baggins, apporte donc ça au vieux Bardouin dans le champ Est, lui balança un de ses compagnons, en désignant un tas de tissus.

Chargé de son fardeau, Bilbo s'empressa de s'exécuter. Son égo en avait pris un coup mais au moins il ne s'ennuyait plus à mourir.

\- o -

Thorin avait été assigné à la réfection des tables. Il avait d'abord été étonné que les habitants s'y prennent autant à l'avance avant le grand jour, mais il avait vite compris pourquoi. Les Hobbits n'étaient pas des fainéants. Cependant, réunissez autant de ces derniers dans un même endroit et ils passaient plus de temps à boire, manger et plaisanter qu'à travailler. Le Roi nain s'était vite laissé emporter dans cette dynamique, pas si lointaine de celle de son propre peuple. Et les Semi-Hommes l'avaient adopté rapidement comme un des leurs. Il s'était même fait enguirlander par le Maire de Grand'Cave après avoir malencontreusement déchiré une nappe qui aurait soi-disant survécu à des générations d'Hobbits, ce qui était risible étant donné le temps que ceux-ci passaient à table.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand Thorin se releva pour s'étirer. De là où il était, il entendait la douce voix de Lobelia vociférer contre un de ses camarades et encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur. « Exactement le même caractère », se dit-il en souriant. Il fronça les sourcils en se sentant observer. Son regard parcourut la foule autour de lui, sans rien trouver. Pourtant la sensation persistait. Effectuant un demi-tour complet, il croisa alors un regard vert qui se détourna instantanément. Le propriétaire de ces yeux rougit en baissant la tête, s'absorbant dans sa tâche à réparer les toiles de tentes. Le jeune Hobbit ne se différenciait pas beaucoup de ses compagnons. Une bouille ronde et engageante, des boucles châtaines, il était plus svelte que la moyenne. Quelque chose en lui retint le regard de Thorin. L'apprenti espion leva de nouveau la tête dans sa direction. Il était clair qu'il était nerveux mais aussi fasciné par le Roi nain. Thorin avait eu affaire à la curiosité des Petites Gens mais celui-ci semblait plus que curieux. Il avait l'air charmé. Et cela plut au Nain.

Le contact visuel fut rompu par l'arrivée du terrible démon qu'était la jeune Bracegirdle*.

\- Tiens, tiens, Bilbo Baggins, que viens-tu faire ici ? lança Lobelia, en s'approchant du jeune Hobbit. Les deux avaient sensiblement le même âge et s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Rencontre qui avait fait des étincelles.

Bilbo avait apporté son colis au vieux Bardouin comme demandé et celui-ci lui avait aussitôt confié la mission de vérifier l'état des tissus, qui serviraient pour les tentes, et les recoudre si besoin. Bilbo avait accepté de faire équipe avec une jeune fille très sympathique et très bavarde qui égaillait son esprit.

\- Et là, ma sœur a déclaré qu'elle n'allait pas laisser cet idiot de Will s'en tirer comme ça, s'exclama sa compagne. Oh, voilà le Seigneur Nain ! Idri a raison, il est vraiment charismatique et agréable à regarder pour un Nain, pouffa-t-elle.

A ces mots, Bilbo releva vivement la tête. Ce qu'il vit ne ressemblait ni à un barbare guerrier, ni à un gentil marchand. Des longs cheveux noirs, striés de discrètes mèches blanches, une barbe de même teinte parfaitement taillé, un visage aux traits bien dessinés, éclairé par un sourire chaleureux. Il était aussi grand et imposant que le guerrier Nain mais sa posture inspirait plus le respect que la crainte. Le seigneur Nain, car c'était certainement un seigneur, s'étira. Bilbo ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les muscles roulés sous la peau, et cette pensée le fit frissonner. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, ce chatouillis d'excitation dans son ventre, son cœur qui battait la chamade et la tête qui bourdonnait. Il dut même se rappeler de respirer. Son malaise augmenta lorsque l'objet de son admiration se retourna. Des yeux bleus sombres le fixèrent intensément. Gêné d'avoir été surpris, il se remit à son ouvrage précipitamment. Mais ce regard ne quittait pas son esprit. Il voulait de nouveau le voir, de nouveau sentir ces yeux le sonder. C'était plus fort que lui, il releva la tête. Le Nain affichait un air intrigué, voir intéressé et Bilbo se mordit la lèvre en sentant les papillons s'agiter dans son estomac.

Puis les quelques secondes où le monde du jeune Baggins avait basculé prirent fin par la voix la plus désagréable qu'il connaissait.

\- Tiens, tiens, Lobelia Bracegirdle. N'as-tu personne d'autre à qui rendre la vie infernale ? lâcha-t-il, agacé d'avoir été si grossièrement interrompu.

\- Pas avant de savoir pourquoi un fils à papa comme toi, qui n'a jamais rien fait de ces dix doigts vient salir ses petites mains ici, sourit-elle d'un air mesquin.

\- Oh j'ai entendu dire que tu t'ennuyais de moi, je n'allais pas te laisser dans la détresse, répondit Bilbo sur le même ton.

\- Tu t'es inquiété pour rien, je suis en parfaite forme, assez pour te pourrir la vie.

\- Oui, je vois ça, grommela-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas pour toi que je m'inquiétais. J'avais surtout peur pour les habitants de Grand'Cave. Les pauvres, supporter une mégère comme toi toute l'année…

\- Tu n'es qu'un horrible petit…

\- Lobelia ! Tu les apportes ces assiettes, ou tu les fabriques ? cria son père, à l'autre bout du champ. Après une dernière grimace de mépris, l'exécrable jeune femme s'en alla, au plus grand soulagement de Bilbo. Indécis, il jeta un coup d'œil au Nain. Celui-ci était appuyé contre une table, les bras croisés et avait de toute évidence suivi l'échange avec amusement, comme en témoignait son sourire en coin et le plissement de ses yeux. Autant de détails que le Hobbit trouva absolument envoutants. Sa jeune compagne lui demanda de l'aide et le moment prit fin. Quand Bilbo le chercha, quelques minutes plus tard, le Seigneur Nain avait disparu.

La nuit tomba et les auberges ouvrirent leurs portes pour accueillir la population. Thorin retrouva ses deux compagnons, qui avaient l'air d'apprécier autant que lui leur séjour. Ils se mêlèrent aux fêtards et profitèrent de l'excellente bière de la région. Mais si Dwalin et Balin étaient pleinement dans l'ambiance, les pensées de Thorin étaient orientées vers un Hobbit adorable au caractère bien trempé. Et plus la soirée avançait, plus l'envie de le revoir le tiraillait. Finalement, il se décida. Après avoir vérifié que ses deux amis pouvaient se débrouiller seuls, il quitta l'auberge et parcourut les rues animées de la ville. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il le rencontre mais il ne pouvait rester là sans rien tenter. Partout, l'alcool coulait à flots et la légère brise avait même une odeur de feuilles de Longoulet. Les Hobbits ne faisaient plus attention à lui maintenant, il faisait presque partie des habitants.

Il commençait à se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il chercherait demain, quand il le repéra près d'un pub. Habillé de la même façon que dans la journée mais avec une attitude plus détendue, ce dernier riait à pleine voix en compagnie de trois de ces camarades. Des parents sans doute. En le voyant, Thorin sut aussitôt qu'il était trop tard pour lui. En quelques minutes, il était tombé sous le charme de ce Semi-Homme de bonne famille.

Comme si ce dernier avait senti sa présence, leurs regards se croisèrent. La boisson avait dissipé la gêne du côté de Bilbo et ce qu'il lit dans les yeux du Hobbit fit remuer quelque chose en lui. D'un mouvement de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Il l'observa prendre congé de ses amis, avant de se faufiler jusqu'à lui.

De son côté, Bilbo n'avait pas non oublié ce qui s'était passé dans le champ de l'Est. Il avait accepté de sortir avec Druda et Rufus, sur l'insistance de son cousin Took. Cherchant à oblitérer les sensations embarrassantes qu'avait fait naître le Nain en lui, il ne s'était pas retenu de boire. Il ne savait plus vraiment quelle heure il était, ni même où il était, lorsque les prunelles couleur nuit s'étaient de nouveau posées sur lui. Et comme la première fois, il avait été subjugué. Sans réfléchir, il obéit à l'ordre implicite.

\- Des présentations s'imposent, commença Thorin, un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres. Comme elle semblait loin les préoccupations propres à un Roi. Jamais le descendant de Durin n'avait connu autant d'insouciance et de légèreté et il adorait ça.

\- Effectivement, cela semble plus convenable, renchérit le Hobbit avec la même expression. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'incliner. « Bilbo B...hum, pour vous servir ».

\- Thorin, pour vous servir.

\- Je me dois de vous avouer que c'est la première fois que j'adresse la parole à un Nain. Je suis un peu impressionné, minauda Bilbo. Thorin se sentit fondre devant l'attitude innocente de son vis-à-vis. Aucun Nain ne pouvait avoir ce comportement, ni aucune Naine d'ailleurs. Peut-être était-ce la raison de son coup de cœur.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Je suis quelqu'un de très respectable.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas. Au contraire, vous avez l'allure et le charisme d'un prince et je ne suis qu'un petit Hobbit.

\- Un petit Hobbit qui résiste à langue acérée de Miss Bracegirdle n'est pas n'importe qui, chuchota Thorin en se penchant vers Bilbo. Les rougeurs sur ses joues et la moue intimidée disparurent au profit d'un froncement de sourcils un peu agacé.

\- Lobelia et moi avons quelques différends. Elle aboie mais ne mord pas, en tout cas pas encore. Il suffit juste d'aboyer plus fort qu'elle.

Ils rirent ensemble et Thorin finit par lui proposer de prendre un verre. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter ensemble, flirtant sans sérieux. Thorin s'était rarement senti aussi vivant et Bilbo était excité et flatté de l'attention qui lui était accordé.

* * *

* Bracegirdle = en français, Sanglebuc. C'est le nom de jeune fille de Lobelia.


	4. Chap 3 - L'évidence rapproche

Note de l'auteur : merci encore pour tous les reviews, les followers et les alerts. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et vous faire passer un agréable moment.

J'ai oublié de le dire dans les autres chapitres mais bien entendu, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à Tolkien pour nous avoir fait connaître son monde et nous inspirer encore aujourd'hui.

Place à l'histoire ! Au programme des taquineries, de la résignation, et de la tendresse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – L'évidence rapproche, le destin sépare**

\- Alors, ta fin de soirée a été agréable ?

Thorin jeta un regard noir à l'impertinent. Dwalin affichait un air moqueur tout en plongeant dans son bol de café. L'un comme l'autre avaient abusé la veille et le réveil était difficile. Balin les avait gentiment chatouillé avant de partir, frais comme un gardon, invité à visiter la bibliothèque du Maire de Grand'Cave. Ses deux compères préféraient attendre que la migraine passe avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Thorin envisageait d'aller faire un tour au marché. Enfin, si son soi-disant ami arrêtait de le harceler. Malheureusement, Dwalin semblait d'humeur badine.

\- Tu as fait une rencontre en particulier ?

Thorin grogna une nouvelle fois et préféra l'ignorer. Ce qui amusa Dwalin au plus haut point.

\- Je t'ai entendu rentrer à l'aube, continua-t-il.

\- Le respect de tes aînés tu connais, petit insolent ?

L'hilarité du guerrier augmenta. En tant que Roi, il était difficile de le taquiner comme quand ils étaient jeunes. Une pointe d'amertume vint teinter sa dérision en pensant que Thorin avait rapidement perdu son innocence. Force était de constater qu'il était l'ainé des descendants de Durin vivants et celui qui en supportait le plus lourd fardeau. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient là, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Autant profiter de cette seconde jeunesse.

\- Et toi, tu as bien terminé ta soirée ?

\- Les Hobbits savent ce que veut dire mettre de l'ambiance, mais ils sont trop… mignons. Tu sais, un peu comme ces petits faons qui tiennent à peine sur leurs jambes et ne veulent pas s'éloigner de leur mère. Pas mon genre du tout. Je les préfère plus poilues et plus bourrues, répliqua Dwalin, avec un faux rictus supérieur.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, s'esclaffa Thorin. Encore une fois, l'image de sa sœur s'imposa à lui. La Naine type, tout à fait ce qu'appréciait son ami.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ton cas ?

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Thorin, avalant de travers les toasts de son petit-déjeuner. Il regarda incrédule son cousin, qui leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « ne me prends pas pour un Gobelin ».

\- Allez mon vieux, ça fait quoi, 150 ans qu'on se connaît ? Tu passes peut-être pour un Roi sévère et farouche mais je connais tes goûts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? commença à s'énerver Thorin. Le jeu prenait une tournure qui heurtait son ego.

\- Tu chouchoutais Frérin et Dis, tu es surprotecteur. Tu fonds devant les petites choses adorables que tu peux protéger de tes bras vaillants de soldat, les petits êtres délicats et innocents. Aurais-tu oublié les lapins que tu as élevés en cachette dans le coffre de ta chambre ? L'agneau que tu avais recueilli ?

Thorin remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Et alors ? C'était il y a longtemps, j'étais un gamin, bougonna-t-il.

\- Et alors ? C'est exactement ce que sont les Hobbits. Exactement les personnes qui peuvent émouvoir ton cœur de pierre et te faire craquer, assena Dwalin, appuyant chaque mot comme un coup qui assommait son Roi. Le fait de titiller sa corde sensible, son point faible, le divertissait comme jamais.

Reprenant sa position dans son siège, arborant une expression satisfaite et victorieuse, il reprit :

\- Donc j'en reviens à ma première question : ta fin de soirée a été agréable ?

Thorin renifla avec mépris et se leva de table en lançant un « Occupes toi de tes affaires », plus révélateur que n'importe quelle confession.

-o-

Thorin parcourait le marché, ruminant la scène du matin. « Je ne fonds pas devant des petites choses adorables et délicates », fulmina-t-il. « Quel crétin ! Abruti de Dwalin ». Il finit par remarquer les expressions inquiètes des gens autour de lui. Il inspira un grand coup et fit appel à ses habitudes royales pour se recomposer un visage plus ouvert.

L'atmosphère bonne enfant des lieux le gagna petit à petit. Il accepta l'invitation à déjeuner d'une bande de joyeux drilles et plaisanta avec eux. L'après-midi, il retourna au champ pour continuer à aider. Bien que d'apparence il ne semblait pas différent des autres jours, au fond de lui, alors qu'il retapait, fabriquait et nettoyait, ses pensées tournoyaient autour des propos de Dwalin. Il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait un fond de vérité. De fil en aiguille, il se remémora la soirée avec le charmant Bilbo, sa voix embrumée par l'alcool et la fumée, ses petites mimiques, les rougeurs sur ses joues, ses yeux brillants et ses boucles de cheveux qui semblaient si douces.

« Oh, Mahal, Dwalin a raison, admit-il en se frappant le front sur le banc qu'il réparait. J'ai passé l'âge de vivre ça, je ressemble à une pauvre Naine qui vit ses premiers émois. Pathétique pour un Roi », soupira-t-il. Il soupira une énième fois en essayant de s'immerger totalement dans sa tâche, cherchant à oublier ses pensées dérangeantes.

\- Ah Bilbo, tu tombes bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, mon garçon ?

Thorin releva aussitôt la tête. A quelques mètres de lui, se tenait l'objet de ses pensées. Il dévora des yeux son profil gracieux, la lumière qui jouait dans ses cheveux, détaillant les fossettes ravissantes lorsqu'il souriait, les mains aux doigts fins et élégants. Un léger boum retentit lorsque le crâne de Thorin rencontra pour la deuxième fois le meuble.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était séduit par Bilbo. Sans crier gare, de manière inattendue et soudaine, l'amour s'était approché de lui, avait glissé sur sa peau, pénétré son cœur et s'y était fait une place. Il aimait sa sœur, il aimait ses neveux et il aimait ses amis. Mais il avait également aimé son grand-père, son père, sa mère, son frère et beaucoup des nains morts lors de la guerre des Orques. Le devoir, la perte, le chagrin avaient forgé sa vie, dicté ses choix. Il connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il savait qu'Erebor représentait une finalité tout autant qu'une menace pour lui. Et surtout, un foyer pour le peuple dont il avait la charge. Depuis quelques jours, il avait pu gouter à une autre vie. Mais ce n'était pas sa vie. Son destin était ailleurs. Les Valars l'avaient autorisé pendant un instant à être frivole et heureux. Cependant, ce n'était qu'un cadeau éphémère dont il fallait profiter jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de tourner le dos. Et tomber amoureux dans ces circonstances n'était pas envisageable.

L'évidence n'était finalement pas de reconnaître qu'il était amoureux de Bilbo. Mais que Bilbo était un homme, un Hobbit et lui le Roi d'un peuple en exil.

La mélancolie assombrit l'esprit de Thorin, embrumant ses pensées. Il pouvait encore savourer le temps qu'il lui restait dans la Comté mais il ne devait pas en partir le cœur en peine, atteint de manière incurable de la plus vieille maladie du monde, sans espérer apaiser la souffrance. Il devait limiter les dégâts et pour cela, il devait éviter Bilbo.

-o-

Bilbo se réveilla avec l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir se lever. Son cerveau flottait dans un brouillard qui menaçait de le replonger dans le sommeil dès qu'il clignait des yeux. Son corps semblait définitivement bloquer en position horizontale et rien que d'envisager de bouger un bras le faisait grimacer d'avance. Ses pensées fusaient à une allure foudroyante, à peine arrivait-il à saisir une information que son esprit avait sauté à une autre idée. Pour couronner cet état, il avait la tête aussi lourde que si on lui appliquait une enclume dessus, un arrière-gout d'alcool qui rendait l'intérieur de sa bouche pâteux et sa propre odeur de transpiration agressait son odorat. Rien de très glorieux même pour le lendemain de cuite d'un Hobbit.

Deux heures plus tard, un bain et un café bien fort, il commença à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait en quantité mais il est vrai que la veille, il n'avait pas surveillé sa consommation. Au moins il pouvait se réconforter en se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état, en témoignait la vision de son cousin en face de lui. Quoi que s'il ressemblait à son cousin à ce moment précis, il fallait mieux qu'il attende un peu avant de sortir dehors. Adalgrim avait le teint cireux, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux cernés et rouges. Et son âme avait apparemment quitté son corps car il fixait son petit-déjeuner, sans amorcer un seul geste, depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Druda les rejoignit en s'esclaffant bruyamment et passa le reste de la matinée à les chahuter, en affichant un teint frais et reposé de jeune fille innocente.

Cela aurait pu être une journée infernale, si Rufus ne les avait pas arraché des griffes de sa sœur, en leur proposant une sieste, loin d'être méritée mais indispensable.

Bilbo ne dormit que très peu, mais il resta allongé, profitant du confort du lit, de la tranquillité de la chambre. Le jeune Baggins s'absorba dans la contemplation de la poussière qui virevoltait dans les rayons du soleil, exécutant un ballet dicté par le destin. Mais aux yeux du Hobbit c'était un visage que dessinaient les particules. Un visage atypique, masculin et bien trop séduisant pour son propre bien.

Le souvenir de la soirée avec Thorin ne lui était pas revenu tout de suite. Il avait fallu que Druda lui pose la question de savoir où il avait disparu le reste de la nuit pour qu'il se rappelle du moment qu'il avait partagé avec le Nain. Rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est qu'une conversation entre deux personnes apprenant à se connaître. De plus, les effets de l'alcool aidant, il ne gardait pas de détails, juste une impression de flou. Le tête-à-tête avait été appréciable. Ne pouvant plus se cacher derrière sa timidité, il avait libre cours à sa curiosité et avait harcelé Thorin de questions sur les Nains et sur Ered Luin. Il avait oublié la plupart des réponses maintenant. Et il était hors de question de retourner lui demander en étant sobre. Il devait aussi admettre que Thorin dégageait une prestance qu'il l'avait bouleversé. Les coups de cœur qu'il avait connus jusqu'à ce jour n'était que de pâles reflets de qu'il éprouvait pour ce prince Nain actuellement. Pourtant, Thorin était un homme. Et un Nain. Mais c'était peut-être ça qui l'attirait : il était différent, à la fois fort et tendre. Il ne s'était pas plaint qu'il soit à moitié Baggins, ou à moitié Took, qu'il n'était pas majeur, mais pas non plus un enfant. Il ne l'avait pas regardé comme ses compatriotes. Et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que l'âme de Bilbo avait été chamboulée.

Bilbo prit une grande inspiration. Il gonfla ses poumons au maximum, jusqu'à avoir l'impression d'éclater. Puis il laissa un mince filet d'air s'échapper progressivement entre ses lèvres. Toute la tension dans son corps s'évacuait peu à peu. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, retrouvant une certaine clarté d'esprit.

La soirée avait été divine et il en garderait un souvenir impérissable. Mais ce n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Il avait parfaitement conscience de sa place dans ce monde et de celle de Thorin. Il n'ignorait pas que cette histoire ne le mènerait à rien, sauf peut-être à souffrir. Mieux valait conserver un bon souvenir, qu'il pourrait visualiser certaines fois, le sourire aux lèvres et en rester là avant de le gâcher par la douleur et la peine.

Il n'allait pas revoir Thorin, malgré les sentiments qui naissaient en lui. Il décidait de reprendre le cours de sa vie, la vie d'un Hobbit normal.

Alors qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans ses idées, il sentit le matelas s'enfoncer à côté de lui. Un corps chaud vint se glisser contre le sien, tandis que deux bras le serrèrent et qu'un visage se nicha dans son cou. Un souffle secoua ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Tu te sentais seul dans ton lit ?

\- Tu es si petit et adorable que je t'ai pris pour une peluche, baragouina Adalgrim. Et puis je te rends service, ajouta-t-il.

Bilbo fronça les sourcils, surpris.

\- Et en quoi le fait que tu me baves dans la nuque et que tu m'étouffes me rends service ?

Adalgrim pouffa.

\- Tu es si innocent, dit-il en se redressant. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en le regardant avec un air tendre. Le jeune Baggins essaya de décrypter l'attitude de son cousin, sans succès. Il s'assit à son tour, repoussant les couvertures, prêt à lui demander de clarifier ses propos, mais il fut interrompu.

\- Je t'ai vu hier soir.

Bilbo déglutit en baissant la tête. Il ne chercha pas à cacher son malaise, ni à nier.

\- Tu sais, Bilbo, tu es mon cousin préféré. Non, plutôt comme un frère, se reprit Adalgrim en souriant. Je t'apprécie plus que mes propres frères, d'ailleurs. Eux ont tous le même esprit vif et aventureux des Took, et l'insouciance voir l'arrogance qui va avec. Pas toi. Tu peux te montrer audacieux mais il y a quelque chose d'autre en toi. Les autres disent que c'est ton côté Baggins, trop sage, trop réservé.

Bilbo eut un sourire amer à ses paroles.

\- Je sais ce que les autres disent.

\- Je ne pense pas comme eux, le coupa Adalgrim. Tu es moins imprudent car tu t'attaches plus facilement aux choses. Tu aimes ta terre, ton foyer, ta famille et c'est pour ça que c'est plus dur pour toi de partir.

Bilbo l'observait avec incompréhension. Etait-ce encore les effets de sa cuite qui le rendait aussi confus ou essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose en prenant beaucoup de détours ?

\- Plus dur de partir ou de laisser partir, termina son cousin.

\- Je crois enfin comprendre où tu veux en venir…

\- Je t'ai vu avec le Nain hier soir. Et surtout comment vous vous comportiez l'un envers l'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis un Baggins. Je ne prendrais pas ce genre de risque. Je sais où est ma place.

Adalgrim se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux sérieux de Bilbo, son cœur balançait entre approuver la résolution de son cousin et son côté Took qu'il le poussait à tenter le tout pour le tout, peu importe les conséquences. Et l'amour était encore plus une raison de prendre des risques. Mieux vaut la souffrance et les souvenirs de bonheur, plutôt que les regrets et ne plus jamais connaître ce sentiment.

Il colla leurs fronts ensemble et ferma les yeux.

\- C'est à toi de choisir. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Fais juste attention à toi.

Bilbo hocha la tête. Adalgrim se leva en secouant les épaules et un sourire mutin éclaira son visage.

\- Bon, je t'aime bien cousin mais ce moment devient un peu trop intime et t'es pas trop mon genre. Je les préfère plus plantureuses.

\- Pff, tu n'es pas mon genre non plus…

\- Non, tu les aimes poilus et virils, le charria le jeune Took. Bilbo le bouscula en riant. La partie dégénéra en concours de chatouilles. Ils finirent par s'écrouler sur le lit, les couvertures dispersées aux quatre coins de la pièce, haletants et de nouveau en forme.

\- Eh les garçons, vous pourriez venir donner un coup de main ? lança Druda du couloir.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent, amusés, mais un fond d'inquiétude demeura dans les prunelles d'Adalgrim. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent les Burrows.

Plus tard dans la journée, Bilbo aperçut le prince Nain au loin. Il réparait un banc et semblait profondément concentré, d'après sa mâchoire serrée et les rides soucieuses sur son front.

Il eut du mal à détourner le regard du port altier de Thorin. Mais il savait que c'était la bonne décision. Il ne resterait de cette situation qu'un excellent souvenir, qui lui réchaufferait le cœur les soirs d'hiver, seul devant sa cheminée.

Il se concentra à son tour sur ce qu'on lui demandait, inconscient de l'attention de Thorin sur lui. Une personne repéra leur manège, le cœur lourd et incertain.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !** Au prochain chapitre : des festivités, de la jalousie, de l'hésitation...


	5. Chap 4 - La jalousie est une piètre dans

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour et merci encore pour les reviews, les followers et les alerts. Cela m'a bien encouragé pour écrire. Merci à Okateratsu, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Alors que j'ai écrit les 5 premiers chapitres assez rapidement, je bloque sur le 6ème depuis 3-4 semaines. J'en suis à ma 4ème version...mais ça y est, je l'ai enfin fini ! J'ai presque hurlé de joie quand je l'ai terminé ^^. D'ailleurs en l'écrivant, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais commis une erreur chronologique. L'histoire est sensée se dérouler en 2916, Bilbo a 26 ans et Thorin 170 ans. Et Lobelia... n'est pas encore née :$. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez donc cette liberté, surtout que je ne suis pas tout à fait responsable : je n'avais pas prévu de la mettre dans cette fic, elle s'est incrustée toute seule !

Trêve de bavardage, passons au chapitre. Au programme : enfin la fête du solstice d'été et de la tension dans l'air... Bien entendu, rien n'est à moi, sauf peut-être Willie, quoi que son nom de famille provient lui aussi de l'imagination de Tolkien. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - La jalousie est une piètre danseuse**

Le jour de la fête arriva. La frénésie et l'excitation s'emparèrent de Grand'Cave. Les trois Nains se mêlèrent aux réjouissances, aussi enthousiastes que les Hobbits.

En deux jours, la population avait quasiment doublé. Toute la Comté s'était donnée rendez-vous pour la nuit la plus courte de l'année. Les descendants de Durin avaient eu droit à des interrogatoires en règle. Ils avaient l'impression d'être l'attraction des festivités. Non qu'ils s'en plaignent, cela leur avait permis d'obtenir un nombre de bières gratuites phénoménal. De plus, ils devaient reconnaître que les Hobbits étaient tout aussi doués que les Nains lorsqu'il s'agissait de célébrations.

Le grand soir, tout le monde se réunit dans les champs. Il y avait tellement foule qu'il était impossible pour le Maire de se faire entendre de tous pendant son discours. Il s'y efforça au mieux, acclamé par les habitants qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, qu'il se taise pour pouvoir boire et manger à volonté.

Thorin devait reconnaître que les quelques jours de préparation n'avaient pas été de trop. La végétation aux alentours était couverte de lampions, de banderoles. Plus de deux cent tables et le double de bancs avaient dû être installés. Des estrades avaient été placées un peu partout pour permettre aux musiciens de se produire. Des tentes, jaillissaient des quantités ahurissantes de plats et de boissons. La musique, les rires et les conversations explosaient dans un ballet sonore sous le ciel clair et dégagé. Même la lune et les étoiles semblaient briller plus que d'ordinaire, comme si elles voulaient participer à leur manière à la fête. Difficile de résister à l'atmosphère qui régnait là.

Depuis qu'il avait pris sa résolution, Thorin n'avait pas succombé à la tentation de renouer avec Bilbo. Dwalin de son côté n'avait plus abordé le sujet, ce qui l'avait soulagé. Balin n'avait rien dit pour sa part, mais le fils de Thrain connaissait l'intelligence de son ami. Il avait certainement deviné la même chose que son frère mais avait préféré se taire. Thorin devait reconnaître qu'il avait des amis d'exception, loyaux et compréhensifs. Pourtant, le visage de Bilbo continuait à projeter une ombre dans son esprit. Et à chaque fois qu'il n'était plus assez occupé pour l'éloigner, il était tourmenté de pensées sombres, parmi lesquelles Erebor se faisait une place de plus en plus grandissante. S'il n'était pas frustré par la situation, il saisirait l'ironie de cette dernière. Il ne pouvait succomber aux charmes du Hobbit à cause de ce qu'il était et représentait, sans compter la souffrance que cela engendrerait. Mais résister à cet instant de bonheur que lui offrait le destin faisait naître des regrets, regrets qui alimentaient ses faiblesses.

Pour le moment, Thorin avait trouvé un moyen d'éloigner le fantôme de sa relation avec Bilbo. Il consistait en un concours de boisson avec Dwalin, le tout en chantant à tue-tête avec un groupe de Hobbits venant du quartier Est. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié des paroles mais il s'en fichait tant qu'il pouvait voir le spectacle hilarant d'un Balin dansant sur les tables au rythme, ou plutôt à contre-rythme, de la musique.

-o-

Dans le champ d'à côté, Bilbo était un peu échaudé par sa précédente cuite. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de profiter de la nourriture arrosée de quelques bières légères. Adalgrim avait pris la même résolution. Les deux s'amusaient à regarder Rufus en équilibre précaire, essayer de séduire une jolie Hobbite, parente des Bracegirdle. Cette dernière semblait aussi hilare qu'eux, devant les maladroites tentatives du jeune Burrows.

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, les tables furent repoussées, pour laisser place aux danseurs. La plupart étaient déjà bien éméchés mais tenaient à faire démonstration de leur talent, quelque peu douteux. Les deux cousins eurent un fou rire lorsqu'un membre de la famille Brandybuck essaya d'inviter Druda à danser. La réponse cinglante ne le désarma pas, sans doute grâce au vin qui coulait dans ses veines, et il insista tant et si bien qu'elle finit par agripper le bras d'un Adalgrim beaucoup moins amusé, pour l'entrainer dans la ronde des danseurs. Bilbo resta seul à table, s'étouffant presque de rire. Une bonne pinte plus tard, il remarqua une jeune femme à l'autre bout du banc qui lui faisait les yeux doux, attendant visiblement qu'il fasse le premier pas. Bilbo finit son verre et se dirigea vers elle.

La discussion qu'il engageait avec Wilhelmina Goldworthy lui permit de chasser le visage de Thorin de ses pensées. Malgré sa décision, il lui avait été difficile d'ignorer ses sentiments amoureux. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Mais il avait conservé suffisamment de raison pour verrouiller son cœur. Il fallait juste attendre que le temps fasse son effet et estompe son inclination. Willie était mignonne physiquement, elle avait d'adorables fossettes et un sourire lumineux. Sa conversation n'était pas inintéressante et elle n'était pas aguichante. Leurs jeunes âges les poussaient également l'un vers l'autre. Bilbo avait envie de l'inviter à danser mais sa timidité reprenait le dessus. Il allait se lancer quand son regard capta quelque chose à plusieurs mètres de là : deux Nains riant aux éclats en observant le troisième, le guerrier féroce, entraîné par une Hobbite dynamique et déterminée. Un des Nains se mêla ensuite à un attroupement de joueurs. Celui qui restait n'était autre que Thorin, qui s'appuya sur un poteau, une chope tenue négligemment dans sa main. Ses yeux bleus étaient assombris, presque noirs et l'expression joyeuse de son visage fit bondir le cœur de Bilbo, accélérant son pouls. Wilhelmina ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait perdu l'attention du jeune Baggins et continuait à parler. Sa voix finit par ramener ce dernier sur terre. Il secoua la tête, se morigénant intérieurement pour avoir craqué. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne rapidement et pour cela, il se concentra sur sa compagne.

-o-

Thorin ne savait plus comment ils avaient bougé. Il s'était déplacé avec Balin et Dwalin, passant d'un groupe à un autre. Ils avaient échoué près d'une estrade où des musiciens proposaient un morceau entraînant. Les doigts de Thorin le démangeaient presque, réclamant la sensation des cordes d'une harpe naine. Mais il ne jouait que rarement, surtout quand sa sœur ou ses neveux lui demandaient. Alors qu'ils s'intéressaient à quelques Semi-Hommes jouant aux cartes en fumant, Dwalin se fit aborder par une Hobbit sans peur, qui était déterminée à le faire danser. Balin et Thorin essayèrent de cacher leurs rires derrière leurs verres mais ils devaient reconnaître que la jeune fille était téméraire. Voir le guerrier bourru tenter de la faire fuir par sa grosse voix et quelques grognements ne les aidaient pas. Pour finir, il accepta la proposition, ne pouvant s'en prendre physiquement à une jeune demoiselle. Thorin observa quelques minutes les désopilantes démonstrations du couple de bouger sur la musique.

Alors qu'il se détourna pour chiper un morceau de tarte posé sur la table derrière lui, l'image de Bilbo traversa son champ de vision. Un Bilbo en bonne compagnie de toute évidence. Les deux jeunes gens étaient proches. Des gestes timides mais leurs regards en disaient long sur leur attirance. Thorin se figea. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps allait chavirer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à reprendre contenance. Rapidement, il put installer un masque royal sur ses traits. Toute trace de ravissement y avait disparu, remplacé par une impassibilité et une fierté qu'il ne pensait pas utiliser ici. Mais mieux valait avoir l'air impénétrable et froid plutôt que de laisser ses émotions transparaître. Le spectacle de Dwalin n'arrivait plus à le distraire et la fête autour de lui semblait lointaine, comme si les sons filtraient à travers des murs. Parmi la foule, il se sentait isolé. Et mal. Au moins le diagnostic était confirmé : il était réellement amoureux de Bilbo. Et l'énervement qu'il ressentait était de toute évidence de la jalousie, mêlé à la douleur de la trahison. Il y a deux jours encore, c'était à lui que Bilbo adressait des regards enjôleurs. Le Hobbit semblait l'avoir déjà oublié, ce qui heurta un peu son égo. Il renifla d'agacement en constatant que sa pinte était vide et s'évertua à noyer sa peine dans l'alcool.

\- Monseigneur, vous ne profitez pas de la fête ?

Thorin releva la tête. En face de lui, se tenait une Lobelia échevelée, les yeux brillants d'excitation, les joues rouges et un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il en désignant le nombre de bières vides à côté de lui.

\- Même votre compagnon barbare s'est laissé porter. Vous ne voulez pas danser ?

\- Vous m'invitez à danser, mademoiselle Lobelia ? lui demanda le prince Nain en lui lançant un regard enflammé. Après tout, taquiner la jeune Bracegirdle semblait une meilleure option que de boire jusqu'au matin. Il avait même l'impression de se venger un peu. Décidément, Bilbo réveillait tous les côtés sombres de sa personnalité.

Il continua à parler un peu avec Lobelia, la charmant. Elle entra dans son jeu et y prenait un plaisir certain. De fil en aiguille, ils retrouvèrent à valser parmi les danseurs.

-o-

La situation aurait pu être risible, si Bilbo n'éprouvait pas autant de contrariété. Alors que lui et Wilhelmina virevoltaient au son de l'orchestre, en face d'eux dans la ronde des danseurs, se trouvaient Thorin et son agaçante compagne. Le fait de voir Lobelia rayonnante dans les bras du prince Nain soulevait de la rancœur en lui. Il avait rapidement compris que c'était la jalousie qui avait pris le contrôle de ses pensées. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, les mains posées sur les hanches de deux jolies femmes, parmi une foule joyeuse et bruyante, se trémoussant au gré des notes qu'égrenaient les musiciens, mais aucun des deux n'étaient atteint par cette ambiance. Ils évitaient mutuellement de se regarder, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à leur partenaire, se cachant derrière des sourires et des mimiques enthousiastes. Et ils tournaient en rond, frôlant leurs voisins, valsant sans fin dans une parodie de bal, alors que leurs cœurs et leurs amours-propres sombraient dans l'accablement.

La musique changea pour un rythme plus endiablée. La ronde se brisa et les couples s'agitèrent de plus en plus vite. Entrainé par Wilhelmina, Bilbo perdit de vue son prince Nain. Il continua à jouer la comédie auprès de la jeune Goldworthy mais il sentait arriver sa limite. Aussi aimable et désirable qu'elle était, ses sens étaient trop perturbés par ses sentiments envers Thorin pour se focaliser sur une autre personne.

La diversion vint d'un bruit sourd qui retentit dans les champs, faisant retourner tous les fêtards, juste avant qu'une fleur de lumière explose dans le ciel. Les Hobbits s'extasiaient face aux feux d'artifice, les contemplant avec émerveillement, commentant d'une voix forte à chaque explosion. Tenant sa compagne par le bras, Bilbo avait les yeux fixés sur le ciel. Willie désignait les feux en criant la couleur juste avant qu'ils éclatent. La tête levée, ne regardant pas leurs pieds, ils reculaient inconsciemment avec le reste du public.

Un frisson partit de son dos pour parcourir tout son corps comme une ondée. Son souffle eut un accroc et il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. Son estomac fit un triple salto lorsqu'un souffle chaud s'échoua dans sa nuque. La soirée était chaude mais la température atteint un degré insupportable. C'était leur premier contact physique et il sut à ce moment-là qu'aucune résolution, aucune volonté ne pourrait lutter contre ça. Le torse ferme et imposant derrière lui se soulevait au gré d'une respiration irrégulière, confirmant que son propriétaire était dans le même état que lui. Aucun des deux ne chercha à avoir plus ou à parler mais ils ne se dérobèrent pas non plus. Jusqu'à la fin du spectacle, Bilbo et Thorin restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, sans bouger, sans frémir, envahis par la même passion bouillonnante sous une carapace de retenue et de peur. La frayeur de se laisser emporter par une chose qui allait à l'encontre de la raison, à l'encontre de leurs univers, de ce qu'ils étaient. Bilbo avait conscience tout autant de la chance de toucher du bout des doigts à ce bonheur qu'est l'amour que du tragique de la situation.

Thorin sentait chaque point de contact entre lui et le dos de Bilbo le brûler. Ils sentaient qu'ils étaient au bord d'un précipice et il suffirait d'un souffle pour qu'ils chutent. L'envol vaudrait-il la douleur de l'atterrissage ? Cette question le taraudait et lui permettait de rester sain d'esprit face à la tempête qui faisait rage en lui.

Dès la fin des feux d'artifice, le mouvement reprit autour d'eux. N'attendant pas que Willie l'entraîne de nouveau à danser, il se décolla du torse de Thorin, s'excusa auprès d'elle et prit la fuite. Le Roi nain ressentit aussitôt comme un manque. Il fallut que Lobelia le secoue fermement pour qu'il reprenne pied et se tourne vers elle.

\- Nous avons assez dansé. Un verre ? demanda-t-elle le visage radieux.

Thorin eut le bon ton de paraître gêné et prit la parole.

\- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle Lobelia, j'ai passé une agréable soirée en votre compagnie mais j'ai quelque chose à faire. D'ailleurs, avez-vous vu Dwalin, mon…

\- Vous allez retrouver ce stupide Baggins, c'est ça ? l'interrompit-elle, les traits déformés par la colère. Elle n'avait plus rien de charmant désormais et avait l'air presque cruel, sous l'éclairage des lampions.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Thorin était autant surpris qu'effrayé. S'était-il trahi si facilement ? Etait-il prêt à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour arracher au destin quelques instants de bonheur ?

La demoiselle Bracegirdle lâcha son bras, prit un air hautain et dans une grande envolée de jupons, partit sans un mot.

Si le mouvement d'humeur de Lobelia énerva Thorin, il l'oublia bien vite. Sa première intention était de retrouver son jeune Hobbit, celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête plus que de raison. Alors qu'il fouillait la foule du regard, le bon sens reprit peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit. Par Mahal, il avait 170 ans, soit six fois l'âge de Bilbo. Il était Roi, un guerrier impitoyable qui avait vu plus de combats qu'il ne devrait dans sa vie et regardez le à présent : en train de courir après un jeune gringalet, prêt à envoyer paître fierté et honneur pour une amourette de passage. Cette frimousse adorable pouvait se frotter autant qu'il voulait contre lui, il était suffisamment maître de lui et de ses hormones. Moins il trouvait Bilbo, plus l'agacement le gagnait. Pour finir, il décida de revenir à son plan de départ : s'asseoir et noyer sa frustration dans l'alcool.

Mais les Valars devaient s'amuser à le tourmenter un peu plus. Dwalin s'effondra comme une masse sur le banc à côté lui. Le meuble grinça d'effort mais résista. Ce fut ensuite au tour de la table d'affronter le Nain tatoué lorsque ce dernier la frappa de son poing ferré, réclamant à boire avec une voix caverneuse. Thorin pria pour qu'il soit assez imbibé pour ne pas venir vers lui. Mais le sort s'acharna. Le but principal de Dwalin était évidemment de venir taquiner son Roi, qui n'avait à l'heure actuelle plus grand-chose de royal.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris ton attirance pour les petites choses mignonnes et innocentes. Les femelles Hobbits sont vraiment intéressantes, lui lança-t-il, d'un air entendu.

Aucune subtilité, à son image, pensa Thorin en regardant obstinément en face de lui. Surtout ne pas prêter attention à ce crétin dopé à l'adrénaline.

\- Leurs petites joues rouges, leurs boucles douces et leurs yeux qui s'émerveillent à chaque instant. Sans oublier leurs petites mimiques. Tu as remarqué les petites fossettes qui…  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, grogna Thorin, en se tournant vers lui.

Il n'osa pas aller jusqu'à regarder Dwalin dans les yeux. Hors de question qu'il avoue ses penchants et passe pour un adolescent qui tombe amoureux pour la première fois.

\- Thorin, on est venu là pour faire abstraction de ce qui fait notre vie. Toi et moi, on a est né de la pierre et les flammes de la guerre. On n'a pas connu la paix, toujours les responsabilités, les combats, les routes… Je sais pas ce que tu as trouvé ici qui détourne à ce point tes pensées, mais tu en as peut-être plus besoin que tu ne le crois.

Pour que Dwalin lui fasse des leçons de morale, il devait être tombé bien bas.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux, dit son cousin en se levant. Il renifla en lui tapant sur l'épaule et retourna effrayer un groupe de gamins qui hurlèrent de peur autant que de joie.

Thorin leva le coude mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il avait assez bu pour ce soir. Autant rentrer se coucher. L'auberge lui sembla beaucoup plus loin qu'au début de la soirée mais marcher lui éclaircirait les idées.

-o-

Bilbo ne voulait qu'une chose : s'éloigner le plus vite possible de sa perte. Il repéra son cousin au bras d'une Hobbite bien en chaires, bien plus vieille que lui. Bilbo grimaça avant d'attraper le bras d'Adalgrim.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Bah quoi ? Tu n'as pas le monopole d'aimer le genre viril et mature.

Bilbo lui adressa un regard outré. Adalgrim éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une vieille tante du côté de ma mère. Toi, par contre, tu as plutôt bon goût.

\- Ca n'a rien de drôle, Adalgrim, s'exclama Bilbo.

\- Mmmh, sur les nerfs, frustré, proche du point de rupture, énuméra le jeune Touque en mâchonnant les restes d'une assiette qui traînait là. Il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de relâcher toute cette tension, ajouta-t-il avec humour.

\- Tu ne m'es d'aucune aide, là, soupira Bilbo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Il est plus de deux heures du matin, j'ai fumé et bu au-delà du raisonnable, j'ai les pieds en compote à force de danser et je soupçonne la soi-disant potion elfique du vieux Bolger d'être responsable de la paralysie de mon petit doigt.

\- Il y a deux jours, tu me reprochais de m'attacher et là tu veux que je me jette dans les bras du premier venu ?

\- Le premier venu… mieux vaut être sourd que d'entendre ça. Par les orteils des Proudfoot, tu es jeune et amoureux ! Alors oui, tu vas souffrir et je vais sans doute devoir recoller les morceaux, mais que tu tentes quelque chose ou pas, tu auras le cœur brisé. Comme ma mère l'a eu à la mort de mon père ou le tien quand tante Belladonna nous a quitté. Maintenant à toi de choisir entre la douleur et les regrets ou la douleur et les souvenirs ! s'écria Adalgrim. Bilbo baissa la tête mal à l'aise. Le jeune Took passa la main dans ses cheveux, inspirant lentement pour se calmer.

\- Bilbo, tu es ma famille, je t'aime beaucoup et je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres. Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas et parfois, il faut savoir profiter de ce que la vie nous offre.

Son cousin se mordait la lèvre inférieure, l'esprit encore plus confus qu'après son contact avec Thorin. Il était terrifié par les conséquences que pourraient engendrer la situation alors même que son dos le brûlait encore de leur proximité.

\- Je rentre me coucher, déclara-t-il, dépité, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

Adalgrim le regarda partir, sans chercher à le retenir.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !** Au prochain chapitre : un bref aperçu de la quête d'Erebor et ce que tout le monde attend avec impatience...

PS : désolée pour mes titres de chapitre, disons que c'est un petit délire personnel, ne faites pas attention^^


	6. Chap 5 - L'amour est dans la grange

Note de l'auteur : merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! J'ai été particulièrement émue de voir que des gens lisaient cette petite fanfic en Thaïlande, en Chine, au Brésil... Les mots et l'imagination n'ont pas de frontières, c'est magique ^^ Je suis d'autant plus touchée que le chapitre 4 est le premier à avoir atteint les 100 visiteurs dans la semaine de sa parution alors merci beaucoup à tous !

Place au chapitre 5 où il se passe à la fois quelque chose d'important et pas grand chose. Très centré sur nos deux tourtereaux. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - L'amour est dans la grange**

_L'an 2941, durant la quête d'Erebor_

Depuis le début de la quête, Thorin et lui faisaient comme si le passé n'avait jamais existé. Ce qui était le cas en quelque sorte. Le destin leur avait accordé il y a quelques années une offrande, une parenthèse qui s'était refermée avec le départ de Thorin.

La mémoire avait remplacé la réalité et si leurs cœurs en étaient sortis meurtris, l'un et l'autre avaient compris qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain à leur histoire. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes aujourd'hui et le passé resterait le passé.

Leur séjour dans la Maison d'Elrond à Imladris avait réveillé quelques sensations chez Bilbo. Celles du début quand il n'osait se lancer à l'aventure, une toute autre aventure que celle qu'il vivait actuellement. Il y avait sans doute pensé car il se trouvait de nouveau à un moment crucial de sa vie : franchir le pas ou faire demi-tour. Et comme à l'époque, il avait choisi de suivre Thorin. Les évènements qui avaient suivi ne lui avaient pas permis de se pencher plus sur le passé.

La maison de Beorn avait remué à nouveau cette histoire. De bons souvenirs cette fois. Allongé sur son petit matelas de paille, percevant la respiration des Nains et de Gandalf autour de lui, il se remémorait cette nuit de solstice d'été.

Il revit comme si c'était hier le moment où il y avait vu Thorin devant lui sur le chemin, après avoir quitté la fête. Ce dernier n'avait pas mis longtemps à le remarquer et à se tourner vers lui. La tension qui régnait entre eux était presque palpable. L'attitude de Thorin indiquait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas être approché. Bilbo s'était fait la réflexion qu'à ce moment-là, le Roi incarnait la retenue et la sagesse dues à son rang, celles qui lui disaient de ne pas succomber à une tentation inconvenante pour un descendant de Durin. Bilbo, quant à lui, pouvait sentir toute la fougue de sa jeunesse s'éveiller à cette vue. Il aimait, il désirait Thorin et comme tous les jeunes gens, il voulait posséder ce qu'il désirait, peu importe les conséquences. Il voulait être égoïste, passionné, sans réserve, ni restriction. Il voulait toucher à l'interdit, goûter au fruit si délicieux d'un amour partagé. Sa raison sombra lorsqu'il aperçut, cachée derrière le masque impénétrable de Thorin, une lueur de désir briller dans ses prunelles bleutées.

Comment il combla la distance entre eux, Bilbo n'en eut aucune idée. Mais il se rappelait de ses mains agrippant la tunique de Thorin, des yeux étonnés de ce dernier et du goût désespéré du premier baiser. C'était maladroit, juste une simple pression sur les lèvres du Nain. Le temps et son cœur se figèrent et pendant une brève seconde, le reste du monde disparut. Les bruits s'évanouirent, une sensation de bien-être intense coula dans ses veines. Puis tout reprit brusquement sa place, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche glacée. Il s'éloigna un peu, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mal à l'aise, il n'osa plus regarder Thorin en face. Un silence gêné s'installa. Bilbo ferma les yeux, tordant ses doigts et pinçant les lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres qui venaient de faire quelque chose aussi effrayant qu'agréable. Tout son corps fourmillait encore d'envie, en demandant encore plus, mais son cerveau avait repris le contrôle de ses actes.

Les doigts de Thorin lui frôlèrent les pommettes, glissant le long de ses joues. C'était une caresse aérienne mais elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ce contact si léger lui contracta l'estomac et inconsciemment il pencha la tête, pour sentir encore plus cette peau contre la sienne. Thorin se laissa faire, englobant lentement son visage, faisant courir son pouce sur les lèvres coupables. Bilbo ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que le rêve se brise. Il se nicha encore plus contre la paume du seigneur Nain, profitant de sa chaleur, de son odeur.

Il crut que son cœur allait littéralement se briser lorsque la deuxième main de Thorin effleura le bout de son oreille en passant dans ses boucles. Puis elle fila le long de son cou, se posant dans sa nuque, le brulant comme de la glace. Son vertige s'accentua quand il ressentit clairement le visage de Thorin se rapprocher de lui. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie. Leurs nez qui se touchaient, le souffle du Nain qui rencontrait le sien. Les secondes s'étiraient, l'angoisse finit par se transformer en sérénité. Il se sentait bien, à sa place. Il avait totalement confiance non pas en Thorin mais en ce lien entre eux qui s'enroulait paisiblement autour de lui, le faisant se sentir en sécurité. Il sentait la proximité de leurs lèvres mais n'avait pas envie de précipiter leur rencontre. Ce moment où tout allait basculer, où l'attente et l'impatience se mêlait délicieusement à la joie et l'accomplissement, tout cela l'enivrait. Thorin avait-il lui aussi les yeux fermés ? Etait-il dans le même état d'esprit que lui ? Il sentait ses mains tremblés sur sa peau et sa respiration erratique. Avec douceur, il mêla ses doigts aux siens, caressant au maximum cette peau dure et couvertes d'imperfections, chacune d'entre elles racontant un moment de la vie de Thorin.

Leurs bouches se frôlèrent une première fois, presque par inadvertance, puis une deuxième fois de façon plus appuyé. Ils s'embrassaient lentement, sensuellement. Bilbo ne savait plus s'il en voulait plus ou s'il préférait que le temps s'arrête. Il ne savait pas quoi écouter du désir qui jaillissait de ses entrailles, déferlant comme une tempête dans son être ou de l'émotion qui lui prenait la gorge et faisait vibrer son âme. Leurs lèvres s'ajustaient parfaitement entre elles, comme si elles étaient faites pour être soudées. Elles se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre. Si Thorin était assez mature pour se retenir et prendre son temps, ce n'était pas le cas du Hobbit. L'insouciance due à son jeune âge reprit le dessus.

Ses mains remontèrent le long des bras du Nain, rapprochant leurs corps. Voulant goûter encore plus Thorin, il redessina du bout de sa langue ses lèvres. Le gémissement quasi inaudible que laissa échapper son partenaire le rendit fou. De nouveau, il agrippa fermement la tunique de Thorin et leur baiser se fit plus passionné, leurs langues se mêlant à la partie. Elles se cherchaient, s'apprenaient, s'apprivoisaient en créant en eux un besoin irrépressible d'aller plus loin. Bilbo ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il en voulait plus, encore plus. Il pénétra la bouche de Thorin en quête de sensations. Il ondula doucement contre lui, réclamant que les mains de Thorin continuent à le caresser, qu'elles se pressent plus vigoureusement contre lui. Plus de contact, plus de chaleur, plus de Thorin.

Et d'un coup, il n'eut plus rien. Juste un grand vide glacé et l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher la moitié de son âme. Il était de retour dans le présent, dans cette grange immense, entouré de Nains, d'armes et de paille. Une larme s'échappa lentement du coin de son œil. Il pensait les blessures refermées. Pas guéries mais suffisamment anciennes pour les oublier. Il pensait avoir tiré un trait sur le passé. Mais cela lui manquait. Ses sensations lui manquaient, le sentiment d'être aimé, que quelqu'un vous touche de cette manière. Il fallait qu'il referme le coffre à souvenirs maintenant avant d'être submergé. Il se tourna dans l'autre sens, apercevant ainsi le profil de Thorin. Aucun doute sur le fait que c'était sa présence qui ravivait le passé. Le passé seulement, pas les sentiments. Le Nain qu'il avait aimé autrefois n'était pas celui-là. Le Thorin de maintenant était très différent, il n'en était pas amoureux. Mais il lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu et c'était suffisant pour que Bilbo ait envie de voyager dans le temps et de se faufiler à nouveau entre les bras forts et puissants de son amant.

En soupirant, Bilbo ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil. Le Thorin et le Bilbo du passé continuaient à s'embrasser fiévreusement, défilant sous ses paupières, hantant ses rêves.

_-o-_

_L__'an 2416, solstice d'été, Grand'Cave_

Alors que Bilbo cherchait désespérément à se fondre en Thorin, la réalité reprit ses droits. Un groupe d'Hobbits imbibés et joyeux avançait bruyamment sur le chemin où ils se trouvaient. Ils sursautèrent et se séparèrent précipitamment. La troupe passa à côté d'eux sans les voir et ils la regardèrent s'éloigner, refusant catégoriquement de se regarder eux. Bilbo serra les lèvres, de peur de laisser misérablement échapper sa frustration. Il avait aimé ça, mais maintenant que la proximité de Thorin n'étourdissait plus ses sens, son cerveau noyé sous le trop plein d'endorphines l'assaillait d'inquiétudes. Il s'était trouvé pathétique à réclamer encore et encore et surtout il avait peur que son amant ait remarqué son besoin désespéré de lui. Qu'est-ce que Thorin allait penser de lui ? Il voulait aller s'enterrer au fond d'un trou de lapin.

Un rire grave et clair lui fit relever la tête. En face de lui se trouvait le même Thorin détendu, séducteur et mutin qu'il avait côtoyé le premier soir. Mère Raison se rendit presque sans lutter encore une fois et les paroles lui échappèrent :

\- Trouvons-nous un coin tranquille.

Thorin, toujours souriant, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Le visage de Bilbo se contracta en une moue boudeuse.

\- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas sûr ? C'est moi qui me suis jeté sur vous. Vous croyez que je vais m'enfuir ?

De nouveau, Thorin ria aux éclats. Bilbo allait répliquer mais la main du Nain sur sa joue et son cou lui coupa le souffle. Tout son être soupira de soulagement, mais une partie de lui feula d'agacement. Il était sûr que Thorin savait l'effet qui lui faisait et qu'il en profitait.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des regrets, murmura ce dernier doucement.

La conversation avec Adalgrim flotta dans l'esprit du jeune Baggins et il détourna la tête en rougissant.

\- Ce serait en ne faisant rien que j'aurais des regrets.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, son côté Took sans doute, il attrapa le bras de Thorin et l'entraîna vers la grange proche de l'auberge où séjournaient les habitants de l'Ered Luin.

A la vue de toute cette paille, Thorin se mordit la lèvre, ne rêvant que de s'y étendre en bonne compagnie. Il posa une main sur la taille de Bilbo, l'autre caressant les cheveux couleur miel. Oublié les réticences, l'effroi de plonger dans une relation sans lendemain. Il avait la réponse à sa question : peu importe la douleur de la chute, le vertige de la descente valait tout l'or d'Erebor. Il soupirait d'aise en frôlant les lèvres de Bilbo et se déroba quand celui-ci voulut accentuer le contact. Puis il recommença le jeu, à plusieurs reprises, s'amusant de l'exaspération du Hobbit, se retenant de gémir lorsqu'il glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Il aimait ce côté fougueux du jeune Baggins qui contrastait avec son air innocent et un peu coincé. Par Mahal, il avait de nouveau 50 ans, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre, pas de responsabilité, juste la liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il poussa lentement Bilbo vers la paille, finissant par l'allonger en l'embrassant franchement. L'odeur du jeune homme lui faisait tourner la tête : il voulait le gouter tout entier, frottant son nez dans le cou, remontant jusque dans la nuque, plongeant dans les petits cheveux doux à la base. Bilbo ronronna presque de plaisir. Il se lova encore plus dans les bras du seigneur Nain. Mais il se tendit lorsque les doigts de Thorin passèrent la barrière de sa chemise. La pulpe de ses doigts toucha sa peau. C'était électrisant, grisant et aussi angoissant. Il saisit les poignets de Thorin et tourna la tête.

\- Attendez, je n'ai jamais…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas mon intention, chuchota le Nain, en embrassant le coin de sa bouche. Le baiser qui s'ensuivit fut affectueux, un gage de confiance.

-o-

Bilbo émergea du monde des rêves à la suite d'un bruit sourd contre le mur de la grange. Lentement, il reprit possession de son corps, se reconnectant avec la réalité. Il sentait le soleil lui chatouiller le visage mais la chaleur qu'il ressentait provenait du corps collé contre son flanc droit et sous sa joue. Le point positif était qu'il n'avait pas la gueule de bois. Juste une petite migraine et quelques courbatures dues au support inconfortable qui lui avait servi de lit. Sans compter les brins de paille qui lui piquaient les reins et les pieds. Encore engourdi par le sommeil, il se rapprocha de la source de chaleur, se lovant avec bien-être.

Lorsque son front frotta contre une texture douce et dense, un grognement rauque jaillit, faisant vibrer la surface sous lui. Bilbo ouvrit brusquement les yeux, parfaitement et soudainement réveillé. Le temps que sa mémoire lui renvoie les images de la veille, le bras musclé posé négligemment sur sa taille remonta jusqu'à son épaule. Il se retrouva emprisonné dans une poigne ferme contre le torse dur et bouillant de Thorin. Leurs jambes se rencontraient, achevant d'affoler Bilbo. Il crut mourir de gêne et il avait l'impression que le bout de ses oreilles s'était enflammé. Toute l'audace qui l'animait seulement quelques heures auparavant s'était évaporée. Ne restait que sa timidité et la retenue due à son éducation. Mais c'eut été mentir que de ne pas reconnaître que le contact avec le seigneur Nain, que la sensation de son corps contre le sien, son souffle qui caressait ses cheveux et le confort de leur étreinte, était déplaisant. Seulement à la lumière du jour, tout ce que cette relation avait d'improbable et d'interdit lui sautait à la gorge, l'étouffant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tirer un trait sur le monde extérieur pour passer le reste de sa vie ici, entre les bras du Nain que son cœur avait choisi. Mais le monde extérieur ne les laisserait pas tranquille. Il chercha à s'extirper, se fichant de réveiller son amant. Il devait partir de là, rentrer chez lui et oublier cette histoire.

Thorin remua et ses paupières commencèrent à papillonner alors que Bilbo avait réussi à se redresser. Encore somnolent, il aperçut de manière floue le jeune Hobbit repousser son bras et se lever. Aussitôt il sentit un manque contre lui et se recroquevilla inconsciemment. Habitué au combat et à une vie d'urgence, il dormait rarement profondément. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi il avait autant de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, après une telle nuit de repos. Il poussa un nouveau grognement avant d'essayer d'interpeller Bilbo mais celui-ci s'était déjà enfui, rapide et discret comme tout bon Hobbit. La porte de la grange se referma dans un claquement léger alors qu'il était encore allongé.

Une fois dehors, Bilbo prit une grande inspiration. Il passa sa main dans ses boucles et jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. Personne en vue. Rassuré, il se dirigea rapidement vers la maison des Burrows. Il savait que le bon choix était d'oblitérer ce qui s'était passé, que son cœur pesait une tonne dans sa poitrine, que chaque cellule de son corps réclamait la présence de Thorin. Il avait cédé à ses impulsions et tout son être y avait pris goût. Malheureusement pour lui, tout avait une fin et mieux valait que ce soit le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne devienne totalement dépendant.

Arrivé devant la porte du smial, il prit quelques minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il fallait qu'il laisse sortir son côté Baggins et surtout faire en sorte que les autres ne se rendent compte de rien. Redevenir le Hobbit d'il y a quelques jours, quand l'amour ne lui avait pas retourné la tête et fait faire des folies. Une fois satisfait du résultat, il pénétra dans l'habitation, prêt à faire face à ses compagnons en profitant d'un copieux petit déjeuner.

-o-

Dans l'ombre de la grange, la jeune fille s'était figée. Elle s'était réveillée très tôt, mécontente de la soirée et avait voulu prendre l'air. Dans son énervement, elle avait frappé la porte du bâtiment de son pied. Elle ignora que quelqu'un s'y était réfugié et en entendant du bruit, elle s'était dissimulée précipitamment, curieuse de connaître l'identité du fêtard qui n'avait pas pu atteindre sa chambre pour finir la nuit. Surprise, elle vit Bilbo Baggins sortir, visiblement nerveux que quelqu'un le surprenne à cet endroit, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Elle observa son attitude, intriguée de le voir si mal à l'aise. Elle s'interrogeait encore sur la raison de sa présence quand une nouvelle personne jaillit du hangar. En reconnaissant l'un des trois Nains en visite, la stupéfaction faillit lui arracher un cri, qu'elle retint à temps, évitant de se faire repérer. Le seigneur Nain fouillait les alentours de son regard. Malgré ses traits impassibles, elle remarqué qu'il avait l'air déçu et même un peu triste. Il finit par s'éloigner à son tour, laissant derrière lui une jeune Hobbit ahurie par sa découverte.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !** Au prochain épisode : des discussions, des décisions et une Lobelia suspicieuse...


	7. Chap 6 - Et le cor de chasse retentit

Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir et comme toujours merci aux lecteurs, pour les reviews et les followers. Vous êtes ma motivation (en plus du plaisir de mettre Bilbo et Thorin en couple ^^).

A Nienna : toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu à ta review la dernière fois. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et j'espère que les prochains chapitres seront également à ton goût^^. J'aime beaucoup également le personnage d'Adalgrim et je m'amuse beaucoup à le faire parler. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour la Hobbite qui invite Dwalin a dansé ^^.

A Mava : merci pour ta review. Malheureusement, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer l'histoire telle que Tolkien l'a écrite donc il n'y aura pas de romance entre Bilbo et Thorin du temps de la quête, excepté leurs réminiscences. D'ailleurs, suite à ton commentaire et celui de Julindy, j'ai changé la catégorie de la fic et ai rajouté "Drama", mon but n'étant pas de donner biaiser les lecteurs. J'espère que cela continuera quand même à te plaire.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a des chances que je ne puisse pas publier la semaine prochaine, même si je vais tout tenter pour le faire. J'essayerai de ne pas le faire avec trop de retard.

Et maintenant place au chapitre. Après un chapitre concentré sur nos héros, l'histoire laisse place ici à des personnages plus secondaires...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Et le cor de chasse retentit…**

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Tu as réussi à survivre à la potion magique de Bolger ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il va falloir attendre quelques années pour savoir s'il y a encore des séquelles, répliqua Adalgrim, en grimaçant.

\- Tu as trouvé de la compagnie pour la nuit ? Tu as disparu juste après le feu d'artifice, demanda Druda en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle piqua un toast dans l'assiette de Bilbo qui n'osa pas protester, désireux de se faire oublier. Rufus débarqua à son tour.

\- Moi, en tout cas, j'ai trouvé un peu de compagnie, se vanta-t-il.

\- Et combien de temps cette pauvre fille a eu pitié de toi avant d'en avoir marre et d'aller chercher mieux ailleurs ? balança sa sœur, un brin sarcastique.

Bilbo préféra ignorer la suite de la conversation, tout comme Adalgrim qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui secoua doucement le bras pour attirer son attention. Bilbo fronça les sourcils et prononça silencieusement « Plus tard ».

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner, enfin ce qu'ils purent sauver des mains chapardeuses de la jeune Fouine et des jets de nourriture vengeurs de son frère.

-o-

\- Bon alors tu me racontes ? demanda Adalgrim, en roulant les toiles de tente.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et seule la moitié de Grand'Cave était réveillée. Et la moitié de cette moitié en état de se lever de leurs lits. Bilbo était d'ailleurs étonné que son cousin entre dans cette catégorie. Mais apparemment ce dernier avait lui aussi retenu la leçon de la soirée de leur arrivée.

\- Rien du tout, j'ai marché un peu et j'ai fini par m'endormir dans un pré, lui répondit négligemment Bilbo, en essayant d'évincer ses interrogations.

Adalgrim stoppa ses mouvements et le fixa, incrédule et outré de son manque flagrant de sincérité. Bilbo continua à prendre un air innocent, en espérant que la tempête passe.

\- Tu as passé la journée à avoir tantôt la tête dans les nuages, un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres, fixant le vide ave un air complètement béat, tantôt à être aussi préoccupé et attristé qu'il y a huit mois lorsque tu es arrivé chez nous, s'emporta le jeune Took. Bon, je sais déjà que toi et Monseigneur Poil en Folie avaient passé un agréable moment, dans une grange de toute évidence, vu la quantité de paille que tu as ramené en rentrant très tard ce matin…

\- Monseigneur Poil en Folie ?! répéta Bilbo, en se redressant, abasourdi. Et puis, je n'ai rien à te raconter !

\- Ouais et moi je suis un Elfe, lâcha Adalgrim en soupirant d'agacement. Les deux reprirent leur travail dans un silence de mort. Bilbo n'osait pas parlé de son expérience avec Thorin. Il avait l'impression que tant qu'il ne mettait pas de mots dessus, cela restait du domaine de l'irréel, plus facile à reléguer au fond de son esprit. Son cousin finit par craquer.

\- D'accord, je me calme. Mais je suis curieux, après tout, c'est moi qui t'es conseillé. Je veux juste savoir si tout va bien pour toi, lui dit-il en le suppliant des yeux.

Bilbo n'était pas insensible à ses paroles. Adalgrim avait toujours pris soin de lui, il s'inquiétait pour lui parce qu'il l'aimait comme un frère. Il était la seule personne digne de confiance pour écouter son histoire sans le juger. Mais les mots avaient toujours du mal à franchir ses lèvres.

\- J'espère au moins que ta marche t'a permis d'y voir plus clair, souffla Adalgrim. Ils se regardèrent et le sourire doux et réconfortant du jeune Took mit du baume au cœur de Bilbo. Il s'arrêta, se campa droit sur ses jambes, gonfla ses poumons au maximum avant de relâcher la pression. Soit il parlait, donnant corps à ses émotions et sa relation avec Thorin, soit il décidait de porter seul le fardeau d'un amour impossible.

\- Je n'ai pas été marché cette nuit, commença-t-il. Il se remit sa tâche, pour s'occuper les mains et l'aider à dissiper son embarras. Adalgrim l'encouragea d'un signe de tête à continuer.

\- Après avoir quitté la fête, j'ai croisé Thorin. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait était une énorme erreur ou la meilleure décision de ma vie.

Adalgrim n'osa interrompre son élan. Il musela sa vivacité naturelle et se prit sur lui d'être patient, même s'il devait se mordre les lèvres et serrer les mains pour se retenir.

\- Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que tu m'avais dit, à toutes les conséquences que ce j'allais faire allaient entraîner. Il était là, juste en face de moi, à quelques mètres et sa présence m'empêchait de réfléchir. C'était terrifiant et aussi très grisant, ajouta Bilbo d'une voix basse et craintive. Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite…je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire… Ce n'est pas facile de te parler des choses que nous avons faites…

\- Les choses que vous avez faites ? ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Adalgrim, faussement scandalisé.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, s'insurgea aussitôt Bilbo. Nous nous sommes juste embrassés !

L'aveu qui lui avait semblé si difficile peu avant avait filé entre ses lèvres s'en crier gare.

\- Oh ! lâcha son cousin, un peu sous le choc de cette révélation. Puis, incontrôlable, il se mit à glousser.

\- Il y a rien de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire, mufle ! s'exclama Bilbo, vexé.

\- Désolé, mais mon petit cousin devient un homme ! Je suis tout ému, renifla Adalgrim en le serrant contre lui et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Adalgrim, espèce de fou furieux, tu m'étouffes ! essaya de lutter le jeune Baggins. La honte qui l'avait envahi fit place à l'amusement. Il était reconnaissant des efforts de son cousin d'essayer de dédramatiser la situation. Il se laissa peu à peu gagner par les pitreries.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit toi qui es en manque d'affection. Tu ne t'es trouvé personne hier soir ? demanda Bilbo, une fois qu'il l'eut relâché. Le jeune Took lui adressa un sourire, mais cette fois, il avait perdu toute sa candeur.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il en s'éloignant et reprenant à son tour ses occupations.

\- Oh je vois. C'est vrai qu'Elinor n'était pas là…, rétorqua ingénument Bilbo.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh non, ne me fais cette comédie-là. Si toi, tu as vu que j'étais tombé sous le charme de Thorin, moi je sais que tu es amoureux de Mademoiselle Hardwick depuis que tu l'as vu dansé à l'anniversaire du vieux Gérontius, il y a six ans. Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de te lancer, assena le plus jeune.

\- Oui, elle était magnifique, soupira Adalgrim, les yeux dans le vague. Tu te rappelles le ruban rouge qu'elle avait accroché dans ses cheveux ? Et sa robe qui volait comme une nuée de libellules à chaque fois qu'elle tournait ?

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es définitivement fou. Et ne lui dis surtout pas ça la prochaine fois que tu la vois.

\- Pfff c'est facile pour toi. Monsieur Barbe Virile n'a d'yeux que pour toi, se renfrogna Adalgrim.

Bilbo se figea, refrénant la vague de douleur en lui. Non, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur leur conversation badine et légère.

\- C'est quoi cette manie de l'affubler de noms aussi stupides ?

\- Ça me permet de ne pas m'énerver en pensant que ce rustre est descendu de ses montagnes pour arracher ta pauvre innocence et voler ton cœur d'adorable Hobbit… dit-il d'un ton larmoyant.

\- Tu changes encore de sujet ! Je croyais que nous parlions de toi.

\- C'est toi qui m'as posé la question. Cousin ingrat, marmonna-t-il.

Le silence retomba entre eux, ponctué par le rythme de leur labeur. Cette fois, Bilbo ne chercha pas à relancer la discussion, trop occupé à songer à Thorin. Il savait que ce dernier allait quitter la ville pour se rendre à Tuckborough le jour même. Bilbo et Adalgrim, quant à eux, devaient reprendre la route demain. Bilbo hésitait à rentrer directement chez son père à Hobbiton. Mais là aussi, il était prévu que les Nains viennent. Quoi qu'il arrive, ses résolutions seraient mises à rude épreuve. Peut-être fallait-il mieux les affronter le plus rapidement possible, entouré par toute sa famille et surtout par son cousin, toujours là pour le réconforter.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les paroles teintées de mélancolie de son cousin.

\- Je suis trop excentrique, trop Took pour l'intéresser. Elle ne cherche pas l'aventure, juste un Hobbit qui saura lui apporter le confort d'une vie sans histoire, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

\- Et moi, un pauvre Hobbit tombé amoureux d'un Seigneur Nain qui repartira d'ici quelques jours et que je ne reverrais plus jamais, renchérit Bilbo.

Adalgrim eut un rire sans joie.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que nous soyons devenus les pâles imitations de ses héros aux tragiques histoires d'amour dont sont friands les Elfes, lança-il d'un ton lugubre.

Ils finirent leur travail en silence, tous deux plongés dans une sombre méditation.

-o-

Balin observa son Roi préparer ses affaires. Ce dernier était rentré tard dans la matinée après avoir de toute évidence passé la nuit ailleurs que dans sa chambre à l'auberge. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis, ne présentant qu'un visage maussade et amer. A plusieurs reprises, Dwalin avait voulu le taquiner, notamment sur les évènements de la soirée mais son frère ainé l'en avait dissuadé d'un regard réprobateur.

Il avait lui aussi rapidement remarqué que la récente liberté de Thorin lui avait permis d'accéder à un bonheur qu'il croyait ne jamais connaître. Il n'avait pas pu repérer quelle Hobbite avait réussi à atteindre le cœur du grand Nain mais il était certain que Thorin était sévèrement tombé amoureux. Contrairement à Dwalin, il avait parfaitement conscience que cette passion était sérieuse et qu'il y aurait des répercussions lorsqu'ils devront rentrer en Ered Luin. Il était inquiet mais il serait cruel de ne pas laisser Thorin en profiter.

Il était très jeune Nain lorsque le Dragon avait attaqué. Le fils de Thrain avait pris soin de lui, comme de tous ses cousins. Il était à ses côtés quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de Thror et lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar. Quand il avait appris la mort de Frérin, il s'était demandé ce que lui-même aurait éprouvé si Dwalin était mort. Il l'avait vu devenir Roi, prendre le fardeau de tout un peuple sur ses épaules. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu durant toutes ses années, c'était un sourire de Thorin. Les premiers signes de réjouissance sur le visage du chef du peuple de Durin étaient revenus avec la naissance de Fili, puis celle de Kili. Pour Thorin, il était hors de question que ses neveux grandissent comme lui. Il avait tout fait pour préserver leur enfance et leur insouciance. Aujourd'hui, c'était à Balin de prendre soin de lui et de le préserver. Qu'importe les conséquences, il allait le laisser vivre cette histoire d'amour sans interférences de qui que ce soit, dut-il attacher Dwalin pour cela.

Mais face à un Thorin dépité, il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. S'en mêler ? Le conseiller ? Ou laisser les choses comme elles étaient ? Il lissa nerveusement sa barbe prématurément blanche. Pris dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Dwalin s'arrêter lui aussi sur le pas de la chambre.

\- Eh, Thorin, tu….

Balin attrapa le bras de son frère le plus rapidement possible, lui coupant la parole. Trop tard, Thorin s'était déjà retourné vers eux.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Rien du tout, répondit précipitamment Dwalin. Balin leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de subtilité du guerrier. Il croisa le regard sceptique de Thorin.

\- C'est juste que nous avons constaté que tu étais d'une humeur massacrante depuis ton retour. Tout va bien ? essaya de rattraper Balin.

Thorin poussa un soupir en secouant la tête. Il regarda les deux frères avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je vais bien. J'ai passé une excellente nuit, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'ai dormi avec un courant d'air. Je crois que j'ai connu pire, termina-t-il toujours en souriant.

La sollicitude de ses deux compagnons le touchait. Il reconnaissait que son réveil lui avait laissé un goût aigre. Il avait ruminé la fuite de Bilbo, craignant que celui-ci regrette leur rapprochement. Mais après tout, il savait que ce dernier allait lui aussi à Tuckborough. Si la veille encore, il était réticent à se lancer dans une telle aventure, le souvenir de leur étreinte, des baisers maladroits et passionnés du Hobbit l'avait fait basculé. La déception de ce matin n'était qu'un obstacle à franchir, un peu de résistance qui ne rendrait que leurs retrouvailles meilleures. Alors qu'il finissait de ranger ses affaires et quittait la chambre, Balin et Dwalin sur ses talons, il eut un vrai sourire, ses yeux brillant d'excitation et d'impatience. Thorin était un homme d'action, il était prêt pour une chasse au Hobbit.

-o-

Lobelia Bracegirdle était irascible, teigneuse et obtuse, tous était d'accord sur ce point, en premier lieu sa famille. Rarement aimable et toujours exigeante, elle menait son monde à la baguette. Seul son frère aîné, Bruno, arrivait à voir en elle une adorable et capricieuse petite sœur. Lobelia se rappelait qu'il ne l'avait pourtant pas toujours apprécié ainsi. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, leur père était très occupé par le commerce d'herbe à pipe qui faisait la renommée de leur famille. Leur mère, quant à elle, avait été emportée par la maladie, quelques mois après la naissance de sa fille. Bruno avait longtemps considéré sa sœur comme responsable. Lobelia avait donc grandi sans être entourée par l'amour de sa famille. Son caractère n'était que la conséquence d'une enfance consacrée à grappiller la moindre parcelle d'attention. Quand Bruno s'était enfin intéressé à elle, il était trop tard. Lobelia était devenue cette tenace jeune Hobbit, insatiable, cherchant toujours à obtenir plus.

En parcourant les rues inhabituellement silencieuses de Grand'Cave, Lobelia se remémorait la soirée du solstice d'été. L'intérêt de Thorin pour elle lors des préparatifs l'avait touché, comblant le manque dans son cœur. Elle avait été ravie de danser avec lui lors de la fête. Mais son abandon avait blessé son ego. Elle était d'autant plus énervée qu'il s'était précipité à la recherche de ce Baggins de malheur.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une dizaine années, Lobelia avait rencontré pour la première fois Bilbo lors d'une foire. Au premier regard posé sur lui, elle avait su que le Baggins avait eu la vie dont elle rêvait. Deux parents pour lui tout seul, qui l'aimaient tendrement, l'un des plus beaux smial de la Comté, des relations avec les Took et les Brandybuck. L'envie et la jalousie s'étaient emparées de la toute jeune Bracegirdle et avaient persisté avec les années. Et aujourd'hui, encore une fois, il avait obtenu quelque chose qu'elle convoitait.

Contrariée, elle s'assit brusquement sur un banc près d'une maison, croisant les bras et les jambes, une moue boudeuse collée au visage. Bruno avait tenté de jouer les grands frères conciliateurs ce matin ce qui l'avait encore plus exaspérée. Qu'il l'oublie et aille au diable. C'était le regard du prince Nain qu'elle réclamait. Qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait à cet imbécile de Bilbo ? Qu'avait-il de plus attirant qu'elle à la fin ? Pourquoi toujours les mêmes à avoir la belle vie ? Elle aussi, elle voulait que quelqu'un de riche, de charismatique s'intéresse à elle et l'emmène loin de cette vie, cette famille qu'elle détestait. Elle se fichait de l'amour, des sentiments. D'ailleurs, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas succombé au charme de Thorin mais plutôt à l'opportunité qu'il représentait. Opportunité qui avait préféré filer entre les bras de cet avorton de Baggins.

Lobelia ronchonnait toujours dans son coin quand une présence féminine s'imposa près d'elle. Elle releva la tête, prête à l'envoyer balader mais l'autre fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Vous êtes Lobelia Bracegirdle n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Wilhelmina Goldworthy du quartier Est, lui lança la jeune Hobbite d'un ton enjoué.

Déstabilisée par le rayonnement de Wilhelmina, Lobelia se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle se reprit rapidement et balança d'une voix de dogue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Willie éclata de rire.

\- Ce que j'avais entendu dire de toi est vrai.

La jeune Bracegirdle se renfrogna.

\- En fait, je séjourne chez des amis de la famille mais ils sont ennuyeux. Alors quand on m'a parlé de toi, je me suis dit que ta compagnie serait plus intéressante, ajouta Wilhelmina toujours en souriant.

Lobelia allait protester mais Willie ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à converser. D'abord surprise, Lobelia se laissa entraîner par la bonne humeur de sa nouvelle amie.

Leur discussion durait depuis un moment, ponctué par les grands éclats de rire de Willie et les piques incisives de Lobelia. Cette dernière, laissant sa camarade parler, repéra un mouvement plus loin et se pencha légèrement sur le côté. Elle vit les trois Nains approcher, prenant le chemin pour quitter la ville. La mâchoire serrée, ses traits s'assombrirent, lui donnant un air féroce. Willie le remarqua et se retournant, elle remarqua également la présence des Nains. Pleine d'enthousiasme, elle les interpella.

\- Vous nous quittez déjà, Maitres Nains ?

\- La compagnie des Semi-Hommes est trop agréable pour que nous vous abandonnions. Nous prévoyons d'aller visiter Tuckborough, répondit Balin. Dwalin, égal à lui-même, ne poussa qu'un grognement en ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter.

\- Ca alors, quelle coïncidence ! Je dois m'y rendre aussi avant de retourner chez ma famille dans le Quartier Est et je m'apprêtais à y inviter Lobelia.

La susnommée écarquilla les yeux, étonnée par la nouvelle. A aucun moment la jeune Goldworthy n'avait abordé le sujet. Celle-ci continua en s'adressant à Thorin.

\- Je vous ai vu dansé avec mon amie hier. Vous aurez ainsi l'occasion de passer plus de temps ensemble, finit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil taquin à Lobelia.

Thorin prit un air amusé, quoique un peu perplexe. Lobelia quant à elle était sidérée par le comportement indiscret de Willie.

\- Oh, je vois, vous êtes donc la demoiselle qui a réussi à faire tourner la tête de notre Thorin, s'exclama Balin d'un ton jovial. Eh bien, ce sera un plaisir de vous revoir alors.

\- Eh bien pas moi. Je n'ai pas à me contenter des restes des autres, encore moins quand ces restes ont fort mauvais gouts. Cette réplique cinglante fut suivie d'un silence abasourdi, rompu par le rire des deux Nains.

\- Une chose est sûre, mademoiselle, je suis heureux de pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de votre inénarrable caractère, conclut le prince Nain, en la fixant intensément.

Lobelia rougit de cette répartie. Elle répondit laconiquement aux en revoir des Nains, méditant sur la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Après son départ, sa colère laissait peu à peu place à la perplexité, surtout concernant sa nouvelle et intrigante amie. Cette dernière affichait toujours un air guilleret, plein d'innocence. Pourtant, Lobelia avait l'impression qu'elle tramait quelque chose et se promit de rester méfiante.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !** Encore un petit retour dans le présent au prochain chapitre et le début de la chasse au Hobbit...


	8. Chap 7 - Dans la tanière des Took

Note de l'auteur : bonsoir, euh je suis bien vivante et je suis désolée pour ce très très très long retard (d'un an hum hum). Sincèrement, toutes mes excuses. Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant un certain temps et après ça a été difficile de s'y remettre. En ce moment, j'essaye de boucler cette histoire pour ne plus avoir à vous faire attendre. Promis, je n'abandonne pas ^^.

Merci à tous ce qui ont lu, follower et reviewer même pendant cette longue absence. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant la suite.

Place au chapitre : un retour au présent et l'arrivée à Tuckburough. Il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Dans la tanière des Took**

_L'an 2941, quête d'Erebor_

Thorin ignorait depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans les cachots du palais du Roi des Elfes. Aussi confortables et accueillants que ceux-ci étaient, ils n'en restaient pas moins des cachots. Et la solitude ne convenait pas aux Nains. Sa troupe lui manquait. L'abattement s'emparait de lui, le menaçant de céder aux exigences de Thranduil. Face à son désarroi, des pensées sombres envahissaient son esprit, relayant l'appel d'Erebor, de l'Arkenstone et de l'or. Ses geôliers lui avaient apporté son repas du midi depuis plusieurs heures. Le descendant de Durin calcula rapidement que le soleil devait se coucher en ce moment même. Adossé contre le mur, sur le lit de sa cellule, il ferma les yeux, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de réfléchir. La prophétie tournoyait dans sa tête, le torturant d'inquiétude. Le temps passait et la crainte d'échouer dans sa quête s'insinuait en lui. Las de ressasser les mêmes peurs, les mêmes pensées, il laissa son esprit s'envoler vers l'Ered Luin. Il songea à sa sœur, Dis, restée là-bas, à son peuple. Brolin avait-il fini de forger l'armure qu'il commençait à son départ ? Le traité entre Motsognir et Nogrod sur le partage des denrées non périssables fonctionnait-il correctement ? Gimli, le fils de Gloin, avait-il réussi à surpasser son père dans le maniement de la hache ?

Penser aux Montagnes Bleues le plongea plus profondément dans les souvenirs. Les bêtises de Fili et Kili, les conversations politiques avec Balin, les entraînements avec Dwalin, Dori et Nori, le marché et la célèbre boutique de jouets de Bofur et Bifur… Peu à peu, il se détendit, porté par la nostalgie. A force de remonter le temps, sa mémoire buta sur son escapade parmi les Hobbits. Il hésita à s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Les souvenirs seraient agréables mais aussi douloureux. Mais là, isolé, assailli par le doute et l'ennui, il avait besoin de réconfort, de douceur.

Il se rappela avec amusement la décision qu'il avait prise en partant de Grand'Cave. Décision qui s'était avérée plus facile à prendre qu'à appliquer. Le chemin jusqu'à Tuckborough avait été rapide et les trois Nains avaient été accueillis chaleureusement par la grande famille Took. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à remarquer que ces derniers étaient un peu différents des autres Hobbits, plus aventureux, plus excentriques. Le vieux Took l'était plus encore que tout le reste de sa famille. Mais aussi divertissants et loufoques qu'ils étaient, ils n'arrivaient pas à calmer l'impatience de Thorin. Il attendait que Bilbo débarque avec une envie grandissante. Balin était persuadée que c'était de l'incroyable Lobelia qu'il se languissait et Thorin ne chercha pas à le détromper. C'était mieux ainsi.

La journée suivant leur arrivée, ils eurent le droit à la visite du village et on leur conta toutes les histoires de famille. Dwalin, encore une fois, fit forte impression, surtout sur les jeunes gens. Il fut réclamé ici et là et malgré ses ronchonnements, Thorin savait qu'il s'amusait. Balin et Thorin s'entendirent rapidement bien avec le patriarche de la famille, Gérontius Took. Ce dernier, du haut de ses 127 ans, leur avait semblé de premier abord très austère. Mais quelques conversations avec lui leur avait fait découvrir l'intelligence et la fantaisie qui se dissimulait derrière son apparence de vieil Hobbit grincheux.

Le repas du soir s'était déroulé dans la joyeuse ambiance habituelle propre aux repas des Hobbits. Au détour d'une discussion, le vieux Took leur avait demandé s'ils avaient rencontré ses petits-fils à Grand'Cave, qui devaient s'y rendre pour le solstice d'été. Thorin avait tenté de garder un air impassible mais un sourire avait filtré sur son visage.

\- Effectivement, nous avons fait la connaissance d'Adalgrim Took, bien que je croie que Thorin n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler avec lui, répondit Balin avec son affabilité naturelle.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Mais mes amis m'ont raconté que c'était un sympathique personnage.

\- Adalgrim ? s'exclama Gérontius. Surtout un grand rêveur, oui. Cela fait six ans que j'attends qu'il se déclare à Elinor Hardwick. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir voir ça avant ma mort et j'ai bien peur que cette demoiselle n'attende aussi longtemps. Ce bougre passe son temps à donner des leçons à tout le monde mais quand il s'agit de lui-même, il est aussi peu utile qu'un bambin. Heureusement que mon autre petit-fils a plus de plomb dans la cervelle, Bilbo vous l'avez vu ?

Thorin prit soin de baisser la tête.

\- Non désolé, il ne nous a pas été présenté, dit Balin.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas un souci, ils devraient être rentrés demain ou après-demain dans la matinée. De tous mes petits-enfants, Bilbo est celui qui a le plus les pieds sur terre. Une âme franche et raisonnable. Croyez-moi, c'est rare dans cette famille.

Thorin dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas rire. Il se rappelait un jeune Hobbit impatient qui s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Raisonnable n'était pas le terme qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire Bilbo à ce moment.

Après le diner, la plupart avait demandé à corps et à cri une histoire à leurs invités. Balin s'était laissé aisément convaincre. Thorin se souvenait qu'il avait choisi de leur conter la découverte d'Erebor et de l'Arkenstone par leur ancêtre Thrain Ier. Comparer ses sentiments d'aujourd'hui pour la Montagne Solitaire avec ceux de cette époque lui donna l'impression que tout ceci s'était déroulé il y a un siècle. Il avait écouté son ami avec nostalgie, sans arrière-pensée. Maintenant l'évocation de la Montagne appelait celle du trésor.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, cruellement conscient d'être de retour dans les cachots de Mirkwood. Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue, témoin solitaire de son amertume. Ainsi était-il devenu comme son grand-père. Mais après tout, ne lui avait-il pas toujours ressemblé ? Comme lui, il avait perdu son père et son frère, il avait connu l'exil, les richesses d'Erebor, l'horrible destin de se faire chasser de son chez soi par un Dragon. La femme de Thror et grand-mère de Thorin était morte jeune. Thorin ne l'avait jamais connu et son propre père n'en avait que peu de souvenirs. Un amour intense liait ses grands-parents, amour malheureusement éphémère. Aujourd'hui, Thorin savait que c'était le manque de cet amour que l'or avait comblé dans le cœur de Thror. Il savait car c'était aussi ce qui lui était arrivé. Le déchirement causé par sa séparation avec Bilbo l'avait peu à peu submergé et dans l'ombre de ce raz-de-marée se tenait le spectre de la folie. Désormais, trop de temps était passé. Même si son amour pour Bilbo existait encore, l'appel de la Montagne avait tout balayé. Il n'y aurait pas de salut pour Thorin Oakenshield. La seule chose de bien qu'il pouvait encore espérer de cette quête était de redonner un foyer à son peuple.

_-o-_

Tel un fantôme du présent, Bilbo arpentait le palais du Roi des Elfes depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait réussi à trouver les cachots de tous les Nains et arrivait même à communiquer des messages entre eux, toujours à la recherche d'une solution pour les sortir de là, lorsqu'il avait surpris une conversation. Il n'avait pu saisir l'ensemble mais il lui avait semblé comprendre qu'un autre Nain était détenu ailleurs dans les grottes. Une rumeur suffisante pour alimenter la petite flamme d'espoir de revoir Thorin. Mais malgré les heures à parcourir les couloirs, à scruter les cavernes et les passages, il n'avait pas trouvé le Roi du peuple de Durin. Fatigué par tous ses efforts, il avait chipé quelque nourriture en cuisine et trouver un coin confortable où se poser.

Il avait fini par s'attacher à ce Thorin-là. Pas comme celui qui avait visité la Comté. D'ailleurs, parfois, Bilbo se demandait si ce dernier avait réellement existé. Le Thorin actuel était plus prétentieux, plus hautain et plus sombre. Ou alors peut-être qu'autrefois aveuglé par sa passion, il avait fermé les yeux sur les défauts de l'être aimé, l'idéalisant. De toute façon, cela avait peu d'importance désormais. Il songea alors avec ironie qu'en ce moment c'était lui qui le cherchait alors qu'à une certaine époque, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Comme lorsqu'il était rentré à Tuckborough par exemple.

Les deux jours qu'avaient duré le trajet avait été une source d'angoisse épouvantable pour lui. Adalgrim avait dû supporter son attitude lunatique et ses constantes sautes d'humeur. La vérité était que Bilbo n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il devait être heureux de retrouver Thorin et partager ce bonheur avec lui ou effrayé d'être en sa présence et le fuir comme la peste avant qu'il lui arrive malheur. Et Adalgrim, ce sacripant, s'amusait à le torturer, soufflant le chaud quand lui criait froid et inversement. Ils étaient finalement arrivés tard dans la nuit et toutes ses tergiversions avaient épuisé le jeune Baggins. Il avait à peine pris le temps de défaire ses bagages, s'était glissé agréablement dans les draps propres et frais et avait plongé dans un sommeil réparateur.

_-o-_

_L'an 2916, Tuckborough_

Bilbo émergea lentement du sommeil. Désireux de profiter encore un peu du sentiment de plénitude qui engourdissait ses pensées, il garda les yeux fermés et s'enfouit plus profondément sous les couvertures. A l'extérieur, le soleil brillait déjà fortement, envahissant la chambre d'une lumière accueillante. Les oiseaux chantaient et tout cela fit sourire le jeune Hobbit dans son oreiller. Encore une fois, il aurait préféré que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Ces derniers temps, le moment entre le sommeil et le réveil constituaient les meilleurs instants de bonheur de sa vie. Malheureusement, son cerveau se remit lentement en marche et le problème Thorin se glissa insidieusement dans son esprit.

Il s'étira tranquillement, déterminé à traiter cette affaire dans la partie la plus confortable de la maisonnée, son lit. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il le fixa aussi longtemps qu'il put, sans toutefois parvenir à une solution. Bilbo n'avait jamais été très doué pour prendre des décisions. Il laissait les circonstances le faire pour lui, habituellement.

Le reste de la maison s'éveilla elle aussi. Bientôt, l'animation allait s'emparer des lieux, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les Took étaient une grande famille : le vieux Took vivait là entouré de sa femme, de neuf de ses douze enfants, de leurs compagnes et compagnons ainsi que de leurs propres enfants, des frères et sœurs du vieux Took et leurs descendants, en fait, à peu près tout ce que comptait la Comté de Took. Bercé par les sons familiers, Bilbo mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Certes, Thorin et lui avaient eu un échange que l'on pouvait qualifier de passionné. Il ne pouvait nier non plus qu'il avait un véritable coup de cœur pour le Nain. Mais ils ne s'étaient réellement parlé que deux fois et à chaque fois, ils étaient grisés par le festival et la boisson. De plus, le Seigneur Nain ne faisait que passer dans la région et ne comptait si attarder longtemps. Il était logique qu'il fût à la recherche d'un divertissement, une simple amourette estivale plutôt que de sentiments sérieux et profonds. Peut-être Bilbo faisait-il preuve de prétention à croire qu'il existait réellement quelque chose entre eux, que ce quelque chose soit autant funeste que bienheureux.

Après tout, noyé au milieu de tous ses cousins un brin excentrique, Thorin se désintéresserait vite de lui, si ce n'était déjà le cas. Cette pensée, loin de le soulager, donna l'impression au Hobbit que son cœur pesait aussi lourd que du plomb dans sa poitrine, gênant sa respiration et lui serrant la gorge.

\- Encore au lit ? s'exclama Adalgrim en rentrant précipitamment dans la chambre du jeune Baggins. Ce dernier sursauta face à l'éclatement intempestif de sa bulle de réflexion. Il observa son cousin refermer la porte et y coller son oreille, à l'affût.

\- D'abord, bonjour, espèce d'enquiquineur, et oui j'ai bien dormi, merci et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait encore comme bêtise si tôt le matin ? ronchonna Bilbo, en se levant à contrecœur.

\- Il se pourrait que j'aie pénétré dans la chambre de Hildigard à un moment inopportun.

\- Oh, me voilà rassuré, je ne suis pas donc pas le seul à qui tu fais profiter de ton indiscrétion, ironisa Bilbo. Il cacha habilement que l'irruption d'Adalgrim lui fournissait une distraction bienvenue à ses préoccupations.

\- Bah, dans ta chambre, je ne risque rien, vu que tu es trop lâche pour y inviter Thorin le Magnifique.

\- Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que tu as pu parler sans bafouiller à Elinor, froussard ? grommela Bilbo.

\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, mon cher cousin.

Adalgrim se retourna vers Bilbo, ramassa quelques affaires et les jeta vers son parent.

\- Habilles-toi, on va prendre le petit déjeuner à l'extérieur ce matin.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Bilbo tout en s'exécutant avec des gestes maladroits, encore un peu abruti par le sommeil.

\- Et ne me remercie surtout pas, ça t'évitera de croiser un certain Nain à une heure si matinale, lui lança le jeune Took en quittant la pièce.

Bilbo soupira. Puis haussant les épaules, il finit de se vêtir et sortit à son tour. S'apitoyer sur son sort n'était pas dans ses habitudes et esquiver Thorin atténuerait suffisamment ses sentiments pour les reléguer au plus profond de sa mémoire.

_-o-_

Dans la salle du petit déjeuner, Dwalin engloutissait son repas sous l'œil curieux et fasciné de deux jeunes Hobbits tandis que Balin discutait commerce avec Isembard Took. Le fils de ce dernier les écoutait distraitement tout en écrivant une lettre enflammée à sa bien-aimée. Thorin sourit en le voyant rougir avec un air idiot. Il repensait à sa propre situation et se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air aussi niais et béat. Pourtant il n'en éprouvait aucune honte : il passait les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

L'ambiance familiale et décontractée fut brusquement brisée par un cri de fureur. La seconde suivante, une Hobbite fulminante déboula dans la pièce. Thorin reconnut Hildigard l'une des nombreuses petites-filles Took. Son courroux le laissa sans voix : qui eut cru que les si calmes et si joviales Semi-Hommes pouvaient se transformer en féroces créatures ? Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de prendre garde à ne les mettre en colère. Même une Dis furieuse lui semblait plus sympathique.

Devant son étonnement, son voisin de table, Hugo Boffin, se pencha vers lui :

\- Pas d'inquiétude mon ami, c'est un trait propre aux femmes Took. Personnellement, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis tombé fou amoureux de ma Donnamira, lui confia-t-il.

Thorin lui fit un sourire poli et échangea un regard amusé avec Dwalin en face de lui.

\- Ah il me semblait bien avoir entendu la charmante voix d'Hildi, dit Donnamira en s'asseyant à côté de son époux. A peine rentré, Adalgrim fait des siennes on dirait.

Le Seigneur Nain releva brusquement la tête. Tout en se sachant ridicule, l'impatience de revoir Bilbo s'empara de lui.

\- Vos… vos cousins sont revenus de Grand'Cave ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, tard hier soir. Mais je suis désolée, Maître Thorin, vous n'allez sans doute pas les rencontrer avant ce soir. A chaque fois qu'Adalgrim fait une bêtise, il va se cacher en ville et Bilbo le suit partout. Ces deux-là sont souvent inséparables, lui expliqua Donna, en levant les yeux au ciel et secouant ses bouclettes rousses.

\- Dis plutôt que Bilbo passe son temps à couvrir cet imbécile, oui, siffla la Hobbite furieuse. Elle s'empara d'un bout de brioche qu'elle mâchonna rageusement. Ces deux-là ne perdent rien pour attendre. Je vais m'occuper de leur cas, déclara-t-elle en quittant dans une envolée de jupons furibonde.

\- Pauvre Bilbo, conclut Hugo, un regard rieur lancé à sa compagne.

\- Bah, il a l'habitude de partager les bêtises comme les punitions, lui répondit-elle d'un ton blasé.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont pratiquement frères, après tout, ajouta Isembard, se mêlant à la conversation.

Thorin leva un sourcil, intrigué.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Ma chère sœur Bella a épousé Bungo Baggins, le père de Bilbo et la cousine de ce dernier, Rosa Baggins a épousé un de mes frères, Hildigrim, le père d'Adalgrim, lui indiqua Donna. Ils sont tous les deux autant Baggins que Took. Mais Adalgrim a été élevé ici à Tuckborough alors que Bilbo vient de Hobbitebourg. Ce qui explique pourquoi l'un est une vraie petite peste et l'autre un raisonnable Hobbit.

Thorin comprit qu'à la façon de prononcer le mot « raisonnable », la fille Took semblait trouver cette caractéristique aussi peu flatteuse que d'être une petite peste. Alors qu'il allait poser de nouvelles questions, curieux d'en connaître plus sur son Hobbit, la forte voix du patriarche l'interrompit.

\- Maître Dwalin, j'ai une requête de la part de mes petits-enfants, s'exclama Gérontius, un enfant sur les genoux et d'autres formant une ronde autour de lui.

\- Ces petits garnements ont vivement réclamé une démonstration de vos talents dans le maniement de la hache. Je crois qu'ils ont été un peu trop nourri aux histoires d'aventures et de batailles, ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard faussement sévère auxdits garnements. Ces derniers gloussèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur le féroce guerrier Nain qui les subjuguait depuis son arrivée.

Balin rit et frappa amicalement l'épaule de son frère, s'attirant un grognement

\- Eh bien te voilà occupé à jouer les nounous pour la journée !

Dwalin l'ignora superbement et se levant, il défia les enfants de pouvoir le mettre à terre. La proposition fut accueillie à grands cris de joie.

\- Cela ne va-t-il pas gêner votre ami ? s'inquiéta Hugo, en regardant la petite troupe enthousiaste quitter la salle.

\- Dwalin n'en a pas l'air mais il adore les enfants. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec mes deux neveux à Ered Luin. Et je dois dire que les enfants le lui rendent bien, lui répondit Thorin.

\- Isembard m'a parlé d'une collection de cartes qui m'intéresse grandement. Veux-tu te joindre à nous, Thorin ? lui proposa Balin en finissant son assiette.

Le Roi Nain sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Non, je pensais plutôt me rendre au village. Qui sait, peut-être rencontrerai-je en chemin le fameux Bilbo ? ajouta-t-il, un sourire malicieux qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir accroché aux lèvres.

_-o-_

Thorin avait tenté de finir son petit-déjeuner le plus rapidement, tout en cachant son impatience. Il réussit à échapper poliment aux bavardages de ses voisins, après s'être fait indiqué le chemin pour se rendre à Tuckborough.

Il s'élançait sur le chemin. Jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait déambulé avec arrogance dans les couloirs d'Erebor, avait parcouru la moitié de la Terre du Milieu démuni et désespéré, avait couru au-devant de la Mort pendant la guerre des Orques, avait voyagé, complice, au côté de ses compagnons, avait sillonné les cités d'Ered Luin, en chef responsable d'un millier de vies. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de son existence, il marchait comme si tout ce qu'il avait vécu de mauvais et de difficile n'était qu'un affreux souvenir. Comme si ce qu'il y avait au bout du chemin était la clef du bonheur, de son bonheur. Le soleil semblait plus brillant, la nature plus magnifique et même le sang qui circulait dans son corps était à ses oreilles la douce mélodie de la vie.

Quand sa petite sœur, Dis, lui avait avoué être tombée amoureuse, quand il avait vu le couple qu'elle formait avec son époux s'épanouir, il s'était demandé ce que cela faisait d'avoir trouvé l'autre moitié de son âme. Et Mahal soit loué car il lui avait accordé ce magnifique présent. Qu'importe que ce soit éphémère et irraisonnable, jamais plus il n'aurait l'occasion d'éprouver de tels sentiments. Beaucoup de Nains ne connaissaient pas cette chance ou devait se contenter de voir la personne qu'ils aimaient en aimer un autre. Le peuple de Durin était le seul de la Terre du Milieu dont près d'un tiers des membres étaient célibataires. Mais il avait connu le goût des lèvres de Bilbo, avait dormi en tenant contre lui le corps de l'être aimé et si leur histoire ne devait durer que le temps d'un été, il allait tout faire pour savourer de nouveaux ces instants.

Il était presque arrivé au village et la déception de n'avoir croisé personne commençait à l'envahir quand il entendit un peu plus loin la même voix furieuse qui avait interrompu le petit-déjeuner. Il se retint de courir, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la douce chaleur dans sa poitrine de se répandre dans tout son corps. Il allait le revoir, là, maintenant. Et lorsqu'il passait la courbe qui dissimulait le reste de la route, son âme ronronna de plaisir. Un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même pour endurer la vindicte de sa cousine, Bilbo se tenait devant lui.

_-o-_

_L'an 2941, quête d'Erebor_

Un bruit soudain fit relever la tête du Roi déshérité. Surgissant de nulle part, Bilbo se tenait devant lui. Pendant un court moment, le passé et le présent se mélangèrent. La même tendresse qu'à l'époque s'empara de son être et avec elle l'envie de l'enlacer, de glisser les mains dans les boucles couleur miel, frotter le bout de ses oreilles et le regarder rougir de plaisir. Il avait envie d'effacer ces dernières années, de l'embrasser et lui demander pardon, de lui dire qu'il ne partirait pas cette fois, qu'il renonçait à cette quête idiote, à l'Arkenstone et à sa vengeance contre le Dragon pour passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

\- Thorin ? Enfin je vous trouve, s'exclama le Hobbit, inconscient des pensées du Nain.

Ses paroles ramèrent Thorin à la raison et la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit.

\- Bilbo ! Quelle arrivée digne d'un Maître cambrioleur !

Bilbo sourit à cette remarque et si Thorin s'émut à cette vision, il le cacha aisément pendant qu'il demandait des nouvelles de ses camarades.

Bilbo lui raconta comment la compagnie avait été capturée, comment il avait infiltré la demeure de Thranduil et passé des semaines à la recherche des Nains. Maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur chef, il était temps d'organiser leur évasion. Après lui avoir transmis des messages pour les autres, Thorin regarda le Semi-Homme enfiler un anneau et disparaître subitement. L'espoir de s'échapper de cette prison et de se rapprocher de la Montagne éloigna le fantôme de ses souvenirs. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. C'était son destin de reconquérir Erebor, au prix de n'importe quel sacrifice.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !** La suite : confrontation Hobbit/Nain, qui en sortira vainqueur ?


	9. Chap 8 - La rebellion de la souris

Note de l'auteur : bonjour ! merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre malgré l'attente. A la veille de ce weekend de trois jours, je vous livre le nouveau chapitre ^^. Beaucoup de parlottes dans celui-ci mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire. La publication est irrégulière je m'en excuse. Sachez d'ores et déjà que la rédaction du chapitre 9 est pratiquement terminée et que la trame du 10 est finie.

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite **une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – La rébellion de la souris**

_L'an 2916, Tuckborough_

Bilbo vit la silhouette imposante du Nain qui parasitait ses pensées depuis une semaine se profiler derrière l'épaule de sa cousine. Le sourire en coin, charmeur, et la lueur espiègle dans les yeux de Thorin lui provoquèrent des frissons et il sentit chaque cellule de sa peau chercher le contact avec celles du Seigneur Nain. Il rattrapa de justesse l'expression énamourée ridicule qui menaçait de poindre sur son visage et réussit à se composer un masque d'étonnement poli face à l'apparition du dernier invité du vieux Took.

\- Re-bonjour à vous Miss Hildigard, lança Thorin d'une voix grave.

La Hobbite surprise se retourna, coupée en plein élan de vengeance auditive. Adalgrim remarqua lui aussi le Nain et ne put retenir un léger sourire, savourant d'avance le spectacle à venir.

\- Maître Nain !

\- Oh, je suis désolé, j'interromps quelque chose, s'excusa Thorin, faussement gêné. Il continua tout de même à se rapprocher du petit groupe et particulièrement de la petite-fille du vieux Took. Pas un regard ne fut adressé à Bilbo, excepté un simple coup d'œil curieux vers lui et son cousin.

\- Au contraire, vous tombez parfaitement à l'heure pour assister au spectacle de la douce et si miséricordieuse Hildi Took, intervint en bon perturbateur Adalgrim.

Bilbo gémit intérieurement. Il ne savait déjà pas comment réagir à l'arrivée de Thorin mais il savait que si Adalgrim y mettait son grain de sel, la situation risquait de passer de légèrement compliquée à extrêmement embarrassante.

Hildigard, encore furieuse mais pas suffisamment pour l'assumer de manière aussi outrancière que quelques secondes auparavant, le fixa durement.

\- Tais-toi et fais preuve un peu de savoir-vivre pour une fois, sale petit cloporte, siffla-t-elle. Puis la gêne remplaça la colère lorsqu'elle croisa le regard amusé de Thorin. Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de vous présenter des excuses Maitre Nain, je ne…

\- Il n'y a pas d'excuses à présenter, Miss, la coupa Thorin. A vrai dire, vous me rappelez ma sœur. Mon frère et moi, en tant qu'aînés, aimions beaucoup la taquiner enfant. Malheureusement pour nous, en grandissant, elle s'est révélée une féroce revancharde. Je crois que je crains plus me retrouver face à une Dis furieuse que d'affronter une armée d'Orques. Et malgré son caractère ou sans doute à cause de cela, elle est adorée d'un très grand nombre de mes pairs.

Et toujours en focalisant totalement son attention sur Hildigard, il rajouta avec un mouvement de tête séducteur :

\- Mais je suis sûr que c'est également votre cas. Un caractère pareil n'existe que pour sublimer un tel visage.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Hildi rougit furieusement, toute idée de colère envolée, le jeune Took que Thorin avait identifié comme la peste Adalgrim ouvrit des yeux étonnés avant de se mordre discrètement la lèvre, pour retenir un rire. Quant à Bilbo, Oakenshield aurait pu le croire indifférent, s'il n'avait repéré les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. « Parfait », songea l'héritier de Durin. Là où il y a de la jalousie, il y a de l'intérêt. Il continua alors sur sa lancée, camouflant habilement qu'au fond de lui, il s'amusait comme un gamin de cette situation.

\- Mais je n'ai pas été présenté à vos amis, dit-il en désignant les deux jeunes Hobbits, témoins de la scène.

Hildigard se reprit le mieux possible, conservant un teint rosé. Elle se passa la main dans ses boucles brunes, remettant quelques mèches et tirant maladroitement sur ses vêtements.

\- Il s'agit de mes cousins qui se trouvaient également à Grand'Cave pour la fête du solstice d'été. Adalgrim Took…

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous par le vieux Took et par d'autres membres de votre famille lors du petit déjeuner. Vous avez une sacrée réputation parmi les vôtres.

Hildigard eut un reniflement méprisant et ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir. Le concerné lui-même sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais le Seigneur Nain ne le laissa pas finir.

\- Et vous devez être son cousin, le si raisonnable Bilbo Baggins, termina Thorin en se tournant vers l'intéressé. J'ai également entendu parler de vous.

\- Et moi pas de vous. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, Monsieur, mais il semble convenable de se présenter avant d'interrompre une discussion, lâcha Bilbo, d'un ton plat, maîtrisant son irritation.

\- Oh, convenable dites-vous, répéta Thorin en le fixant intensément, tout en faisant défiler dans son esprit ses souvenirs de leur soirée ensemble. Le Bilbo d'alors lui avait semblé plus impulsif que convenable. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que les oreilles de ce dernier étaient brusquement devenus écarlates, seule preuve qu'il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion du Nain.

Adalgrim ne pipait pas un mot, fasciné par ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux. Leur cousine vengeresse ne se douta de rien et au contraire, s'empressa de rectifier l'erreur.

\- C'est ma faute, enfin la mienne et celle de ce crétin, dit-elle, avec un léger mouvement de tête vers le crétin en question qui prit aussitôt son expression la plus innocente. Adalgrim, Bilbo, je vous présente Thorin de la Cité de Nogrod dans les Montagnes Bleues. Il est venu avec deux amis à lui, Balin et Dwalin…  
\- Oui, je les ai rencontré à Grand'Cave. Maître Dwalin est plutôt impressionnant mais vous avez l'air d'un guerrier vous aussi, Maître Thorin.

\- C'est vrai, vous êtes plutôt bien bâti. Je veux dire remarquablement bien charpenté, enfin…

La toux sec de Bilbo mit fin à l'embarras d'Hildigard. Et ne passa pas inaperçue à Thorin.

\- Je vous remercie pour le compliment ma chère, s'inclina-t-il devant elle, feintant d'ignorer toujours son Hobbit.

Le teint d'Hildi flirta de nouveau avec le rouge.

\- Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je me propose pour vous faire visiter le village, Messire, annonça Adalgrim.

Il espérait profiter de l'accalmie pour échapper à son triste sort. Mais Hildigard, bien que charmée, n'était plus une toute jeune Hobbit. En outre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était la victime des tours d'Adalgrim et par conséquent, pas la première fois qu'elle le punissait.

\- Oh ne crois pas un seul instant d'en tirer comme ça, espèce de fripon. Elle l'attrapa assez durement par le bras et le jeune Took grimaça sous la pression.

\- Il serait bienséant de mettre de côté nos querelles pour être agréable à notre invité et se conduire en hôtes irréprochables, essaya-t-il de répliquer. Il lança un appel à l'aide silencieux à Bilbo mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Hildigard prit Thorin à partie.

\- Maître Nain, croyez-vous qu'il est juste de laisser un grossier personnage qui rentre dans la chambre d'une femme sans s'annoncer alors que celle-ci n'est pas…hum…disons convenablement habillée et fait des remarques désobligeantes, sans sortir sans punition ?

\- Oh non, soupira Bilbo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Thorin dissimula un rire sous un toussotement et malgré l'air implorant et comique de l'agitateur, il déclara :

\- Un tel délinquant ne peut vivre une minute de plus sans être dûment sanctionné.

Pendant qu'Adalgrim s'offusquait à grands cris, Hildigard triomphante le traîna sur le chemin en direction de la maison.

\- Je vous laisse aux bons soins de Bilbo, Maître Nain. Il vous sera un compagnon plus agréable et un meilleur guide que celui-ci, cria-t-elle avant de disparaître. Cette phrase étouffa dans l'œuf le rire de Bilbo.

\- Merci de m'avoir épargné ce désastre, Miss Hildigard, renchérit Thorin.

Un silence s'installa. Thorin était plutôt fier de sa prestation. Il avait retrouvé Bilbo, avait suscité son intérêt et avait réussi à se retrouver seul avec lui. Tout ça d'une manière divertissante. Il se tourna vers l'objet de ses pensées mais ne rencontra qu'une moue contrariée et un regard un poil énervé.

\- Eh bien M. Bilbo Baggins, vous me faites visiter Tuckburough ?

\- Le village ou juste la grange la plus proche ? A moins que vous pensez déjà la réserver pour une prochaine conquête ? lui balança Bilbo d'un ton froid.

« De plus en plus intéressant », s'extasia Thorin.

\- Juste le village. Mais je retiens l'idée de la grange. Peut-être que cette fois, j'arriverai à vous empêcher de vous enfuir.

\- Je ne me suis pas enfui ! s'écria le jeune Hobbit. Face au tournant que prenait la conversation, il préféra échapper à l'observation du Nain en se détournant. Il commença à marcher en direction du village.

\- J'ai pris la décision la plus raisonnable.

Thorin soupira à son tour et lui emboita le pas.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler du fait que vous soyez tellement raisonnable. J'ai eu du mal à y croire, lui sourit-il.

\- L'ambiance festive et la boisson m'ont fait faire des choses inhabituelles. Cela arrive à tout le monde, vous y compris.

\- Vous nier de manière si catégorique une chose qui vous a procuré pourtant un réel plaisir. Je…

Bilbo se retourna brusquement, visiblement en colère.

\- Au cas où vous n'avez pas remarqué, je suis un Hobbit encore considéré comme un enfant parmi les miens et vous un Nain venu d'un Royaume lointain, qui ne reviendra jamais sur ces terres ennuyeuses et tranquilles de la Comté. Si tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour vous, restons-en là.

Son souffle fut alors avalé par les lèvres de Thorin. Ce baiser-là était différent de ceux insouciants et passionnés qu'ils avaient échangés quelques jours plutôt. Bilbo n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi il avait l'impression que ce baiser était plus sincère que les autres. La seconde suivante, Thorin posa son front contre le sien.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Bilbo. C'est une chance unique, que Mahal offre à ses enfants mortels pour que la vie leur paraisse supportable. Au lieu de penser à tout ce qui nous empêche de profiter de ce présent, vous devriez vous y plonger et en savourer chaque minute.

A ces mots, Bilbo déglutit douloureusement, touché jusque dans son âme. Un évènement impromptu le dispensa d'avoir à répondre à une telle déclaration.

\- Hé Thorin, un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, rugit Dwalin.

Il était à quelques mètres dos à Thorin et par chance ne distinguait pas vraiment le couple enlacé au milieu du chemin, trop occupé à fuir une nuée d'enfants Hobbits. Le Seigneur Nain se retourna, pensant trouver une excuse, une diversion mais ce fut une erreur. Bilbo en profita pour se dégager et fuir dans le village. Il était inutile de lui courir après pour le moment, songea Thorin. Il lui laissait le temps de réfléchir aux paroles qu'il avait prononcés, s'en imprégner assez pour qu'ils leur laissent une chance de passer du temps ensemble. Avec une pointe de regret, qu'il masqua derrière un sourire, il se dirigea vers son ami en difficulté, prêt à le secourir de la horde enfantine.

-o-

Bilbo marchait à grands pas dans les rues du village. Jamais jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait ressenti un tel déluge de sentiments. Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle. Il traversa le village, ignorant les « bonjour » polis de ses compatriotes. Il devait retrouver son calme après sa brusque… quoi ? crise de jalousie ? de panique ? Les deux et sans doute plus que ça.

Il se remémorait ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il avait vu arriver Thorin, il était resté sur sa réserve. Pas question qu'Hildigard ne voit quoi que ce soit et si Adalgrim était au courant, il ne voulait pas que son cousin assiste à ses retrouvailles avec le Seigneur Nain. Mais dès le début de la conversation, il avait su que sa résolution allait être difficile à tenir.

Il n'était pas idiot et avait parfaitement compris le manège de Thorin. Mais une fois encore, ses émotions avaient pris le dessus, et bien que sachant que ce n'était qu'une taquinerie, il n'avait pu réprimer la bouffée de jalousie qui l'étouffait. Cependant, sa colère avait rapidement trouvé sa véritable source. Il était amoureux de Thorin, il ne pouvait le nier. Il s'était dévoilé à lui, avait agi avec lui comme jamais avec personne d'autre et tout ça en quelques jours seulement. Et pour le Nain, cela ne semblait être qu'un jeu, un divertissement. Au fond de lui, Bilbo avait l'impression que Thorin piétinait ses sentiments allégrement et le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais le baiser et la déclaration qui avaient suivi l'avaient pris au dépourvu. Toute colère envolée, les sensations qu'il avait ressenties en le voyant avaient de nouveau pris le dessus. Et maintenant qu'il s'était échappé, il était de nouveau furieux. Thorin faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui, le manipulait comme un pantin et il était impuissant.

Il finit par s'arrêter et releva la tête : il avait atteint les abords du village. Fatigué par toutes ses réflexions, il s'assit sur un banc près d'un jardin. De là, il avait une vue sur l'ensemble des habitations et la tranquille agitation des gens de Tuckburough. Il ferma les yeux et exposa son visage aux rayons d'un soleil matinal. Il n'existait aucune région dans ce monde aussi paisible que la Comté. Se laisser envahir par cette quiétude lui permettrait de retrouver un certain équilibre. Un vent très léger secoua ses boucles, chatouillant la pointe de ses oreilles. Il entendait le bruissement des feuilles, le pépiement des moineaux et un peu plus loin dans la forêt le chant d'un rouge-gorge. Il sentit la chaleur de l'astre du jour s'estomper à cause des nuages et l'air se rafraîchir. En rouvrant les yeux, il se fit la remarque qu'il allait certainement pleuvoir dans la journée.

L'atmosphère ici était différente de celle de Hobbiton. Là-bas, tout était clair et il y avait peu de végétations élevées. A Tuckburough, la forêt était plus présente et les arbres étaient plus sombres. Certains disaient que cela donnait un air lugubre à l'endroit mais Bilbo trouvait que cela conférait au village une dose de mystère, un côté aventureux qui s'accordait bien avec les habitants, tous des familles proches parentes des Took.

Une heure passa ainsi au bout de laquelle Bilbo finit par retrouver progressivement son calme. La vérité était qu'il était effrayé par la puissance de ses sentiments, parce que cela éveillait une impulsivité dont il ne se pensait pas capable. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux et il avait l'impression que toute son existence était chamboulée. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Mais une chose était sûre : il se sentait vulnérable et ça, ce n'était une bonne chose pour personne. Aucune créature dans ce monde n'aimerait cette sensation d'avoir son âme à nu. Et c'était exactement ainsi qu'il était face à Thorin. Entièrement et totalement à découvert, sans protection, sans filtre pour arrêter les sentiments négatifs tel que la jalousie. Mais également la souffrance. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui le ferait souffrir c'était que Thorin n'éprouve pas la même chose que lui.

-o-

Bilbo ne réapparut pas pour le déjeuner. Malgré son impatience, Thorin se retint de poser des questions. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur sa relation avec le jeune Baggins. Mais il était déterminé à partir à sa recherche après le repas. Il avait compris que le jeune Hobbit n'était qu'apeuré par cette relation. Il l'avait un peu été aussi au début. Mais la joie d'éprouver enfin un sentiment amoureux et de la voir partager avait fait disparaître la crainte. Bilbo était jeune, il l'avait dit lui-même. Il n'avait pas encore assez confiance en lui pour comprendre que le Nain ne jouait pas avec lui. Thorin devait donc insister, ne pas abandonner pour convaincre Bilbo que rien n'était plus réel que son amour pour lui.

Après avoir mené une discrète mais efficace enquête, il aperçut Bilbo se balader près de l'une des exploitations appartenant à la famille Took. Il était seul, c'était donc le moment idéal pour terminer leur conversation de ce matin. Mais dès que le Hobbit le repéra, il tourna les talons. Irrité par cette attitude, Thorin le suivit mais s'il espérait une discussion tranquille, il se trompait lourdement. Bilbo avait trouvé refuge auprès de quelques-uns de ses cousins et le Seigneur Nain dut faire bonne figure. Il pouvait peut-être se débarrasser aisément d'une jeune Hobbite énervée et d'un trublion gênant, mais le jeu se corsait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une dizaine de Hobbits. Distrait par les blagues et dialogues enthousiastes des semi-Hommes, il remarqua trop tard l'absence de Bilbo. Ce dernier avait filé à la première occasion. Thorin l'aimait mais cela ne l'empêchait de trouver la situation agaçante au possible.

Une fois débarrassé des encombrants perturbateurs, Thorin hésita à partir de nouveau à la recherche de Bilbo. Il fallait d'abord qu'il retrouve son calme. De par son statut, il avait reçu une éducation très stricte mais aussi grâce à ce statut, on lui avait rarement opposé de résistance. Si au début il avait trouvé ça amusant, les fuites répétées de Bilbo commençaient à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Ensuite, il fallait de toute évidence qu'il change de stratégie. Si le jeune Baggins ne voulait même plus lui parler, il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de lui faire admettre la vérité. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir repartir et il ne voulait pas le gâcher à essayer de convaincre un Hobbit récalcitrant, ni à se faire sans cesse repousser.

En retournant à la demeure des Took, il croisa Balin, qui s'apprêtait à visiter le village en compagnie d'Isembard. Pendant un court instant, l'héritier de Durin fut tenté de demander conseil à son cousin. A première vue, Balin n'était pas un grand guerrier. Il savait manier les armes comme tout Nain qui se respecte mais sa véritable force résidait dans son intellect et sa capacité à gérer toutes les situations avec sérénité. Même si Thorin était son aîné, il le considérait comme un sage. Mais la situation à laquelle il faisait face était personnelle et intime. De plus, Balin croyait qu'il s'était amouraché de Lobelia. Mieux valait qu'il ne dise rien à Balin. Déterminé à trouver seul une solution, il passait le reste de la journée à suivre le Nain et le Hobbit, ne prenant part que de manière distraite à leur conversation.

-o-

Le jour déclinait lorsque le Seigneur Nain finit par coincer son Hobbit à nouveau. Il avait abandonné Balin et Isembard peu de temps auparavant, sans avoir trouvé de nouveau plan. En fait, il ne pensait pas revoir Bilbo avant le lendemain, ce dernier allait certainement manquer aussi le repas du soir. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris lorsqu'il le rencontra pour la troisième fois.

Thorin se dirigeait vers la grande demeure familiale des Took quand il remarqua Bilbo qui s'apprêtait à entrer lui aussi. Mais avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit, le jeune Baggins était parvenu à attirer l'attention de deux de ses cousines qui rentraient également pour le dîner. Le Nain, ravalant sa frustration, dut se prêter à la comédie de la courtoisie et de la bonne humeur encore une fois. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire. Attirer l'attention de Bilbo en flirtant avec les deux femmes comme ce matin ? Demander à lui parler seul à seul ? L'ignorer ? Il dut reconnaître qu'il était perdu. Il semblerait que l'amour n'avait pas que des bons côtés : il engendrait aussi des sensations désagréables et douloureuses. Alors qu'il tergiversait encore sur ce qu'il allait faire, les deux Hobbites les invitèrent à les suivre dans la grande salle à manger. Profitant qu'elles discutaient entre elles et les avaient laissés un peu en arrière, en retrait, Thorin se pencha alors sur l'objet de ses pensées, également source de son irritation et lui glissa :

\- Vous avez conscience que votre comportement est stupide et complètement puéril, j'espère ? Dire que c'est vous qui m'accusiez de jouer, alors que vous semblez vous amuser au jeu du chat et de la souris.

Ce n'était pas une entrée en matière idéale mais il avait besoin de s'exprimer franchement. Il voulait provoquer une réaction, que Bilbo comprenne enfin ce qu'il provoquait en lui, qu'il avait semé le doute et l'angoisse en voulant renoncer à leur relation. Ce dernier continua de remonter le couloir, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux et s'efforçant de rester impassible.

\- Vous avez votre épée et votre bouclier pour vous protéger. Moi je n'ai que mon bon sens et je ne tiens à pas l'ignorer, lança-t-il d'un ton froid et distant.

Le seigneur Nain s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, forçant Bilbo à en faire de même.

\- Moi je pourrais vous protéger. L'amour n'est pas un danger, répliqua-t-il.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Bien sûr que si, ouvrir son cœur est toujours un danger.

\- C'est un risque à prendre…

\- Non, l'interrompit le jeune Baggins en levant le regard vers lui. Il se rapprocha de lui inconsciemment, énervé par les paroles de Thorin. Un risque c'est quand le résultat est incertain, que cela va aboutir soit à une bonne, soit à une mauvaise chose. Mais pour moi, dans tous les cas, avoir une histoire avec vous sera une mauvaise chose. Soit vous ne m'aimez pas et je souffre, soit vous m'aimez et vous partez et je souffre. Le résultat est toujours mauvais pour moi.

Le raisonnement du Hobbit, tout comme sa colère, firent céder un barrage dans le cœur de Thorin. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Bilbo n'était pas le seul à mettre son cœur en jeu, pas le seul à être effrayé par la situation.

\- Rien ne m'assure que vous m'aimez comme je vous aime. Moi aussi, je prends un risque. Moi aussi je devrais souffrir lorsque je partirais. Vous connaissez le Peuple de Durin ? Nous n'aimons qu'une seule et unique fois dans notre vie. Jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre, j'ai cru que je ferais partie de ces Nains à qui ça n'arriverait jamais. Et aujourd'hui, vous gâchez tout parce que vous vivez dans l'avenir et non dans le présent. Je croyais que les Hobbits étaient de bons vivants, qui prenaient les choses de la vie comme elles venaient. Vous êtes sans doute le seul Hobbit de toute la Comté à vous torturer les méninges pour savoir si vous avez le droit d'être heureux même pour un temps éphémère.

Son discours le laissa haletant. Son emportement faisait briller ses yeux. Il avait envie de secouer Bilbo, de l'enlacer, l'emmener dans un endroit seul où il pourrait profiter de chaque seconde qu'il lui restait avec lui. Il se sentait à la fois puissant et étrangement à découvert. Bilbo le fixait, déstabilisé, figé et troublé.

\- Adalgrim, je vois que tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence…

La voix du vieux Took dans la salle à manger le sortit de sa torpeur dans un sursaut. Reprenant conscience que quelqu'un pouvait arriver et les surprendre, il se dirigea vers la salle et abandonna là un Seigneur Nain désorienté. Thorin prit quelques secondes afin de se reprendre et de rejoindre la tablée à son tour.

-o-

Ils passèrent le repas à s'ignorer, ruminant chacun leurs pensées. Thorin s'efforçait d'être aimable, surtout que ni Balin, ni Dwalin n'étaient présents ce soir-là, ayant chacun préféré la compagnie d'autres Hobbits. C'était donc à lui que revenait le devoir d'assouvir la curiosité de l'assemblée. Il prit sur lui, affichant un air enjoué. Mais intérieurement, il était très loin de cet état d'esprit. La confrontation avec Bilbo lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il regrettait de s'être emporté ainsi. Difficile de faire moins romantique que de crier et de critiquer celui qu'on dit aimé. Il aurait mis de côté ce regret si son sermon avait au moins eu le mérite de convaincre Bilbo de la sincérité de ses sentiments. Mais au vu de l'indifférence de ce dernier, il venait de mettre fin à sa dernière chance.

De l'autre côté de la table, aussi éloigné que possible du Seigneur Nain, Bilbo Baggins tentait lui aussi de faire bonne figure. La chance voulait qu'il soit assis à côté de Sigismond, son cousin le plus bavard. Il ne participait à la discussion que par des hochements de tête à intervalles répétées et des onomatopées d'acquiescement. Le reste de son esprit restait focalisé sur son face-à-face avec Thorin. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un vrai brouillard. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il devait prendre une vraie décision rapidement et s'y tenir cette fois.

Toute la famille Took n'était bien sûr pas réunie autour de la table, mais ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour donner des allures de fête à la soirée. Ce fut surtout au moment du dessert, lorsque tous les membres avaient bien mangé et bu, que Bilbo remarqua à quel point la tablée était agitée. Ici, personne ne tenait en place et il sourit face à cette exubérance. Il se sentait éloigné de cette ambiance, comme un observateur qui regarderait à travers la fenêtre. Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer avec ses propres repas de famille. La plupart du temps, c'était juste son père, sa mère et lui. Et puis juste son père et lui. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré face au cours qu'avaient pris ses pensées. Bien, maintenant il n'était plus seulement déboussolé, il était aussi déprimé. Il éprouvait de la peine de ne pas se sentir plus Took que ça. Thorin avait sans doute raison, un autre Hobbit n'aurait pas eu autant d'hésitations que lui, n'aurait pas tout gâché comme ça. Il n'avait pas le goût du risque, sinon il serait déjà dans les bras du Nain. Peut-être n'avait-il pas sa place au sein de cette famille ?

Donnamira s'assit brusquement à ses côtés, le délivrant de la spirale accablante dans laquelle s'était engagée son esprit.

\- Bon sang, parfois je me demande si ton père n'est pas un elfe. Rien que de te regarder me donne envie de me rouler en boule au fond de mon lit, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Cette remarque fut suffisamment surprenante pour qu'il reprenne complètement pied dans la réalité.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai observé pendant tout le dîner. Tu n'arrêtes pas de réfléchir. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais franchement, il est temps que tu lâches prise, mon cher neveu. A force de trop faire fonctionner cette caboche, tu risques de mourir avant le Vieux, reprit-elle en tapotant son index sur le front du jeune Baggins.

Ses paroles arrachèrent un demi-sourire à Bilbo.

\- Quand certaines décisions sont difficiles à prendre, elles demandent réflexion, lui répondit-il.

\- Parfois, c'est toi qui les rends difficile. Parfois, une chose est simple et on la rend difficile parce qu'elle nous emmène sur des chemins inhabituels et incertains. Maintenant, je veux que tu arrêtes de réfléchir et que tu fasses ce dont tu as vraiment envie. Et c'est un ordre, Bilbo.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Thorin, avant de soupirer.

\- Et si on ne peut pas obtenir ce dont on a envie ? lui lança-t-il.

Donnamira se tourna complètement vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec sérieux. Bilbo sentit que la suite de leur discussion toucherait à des choses personnelles, tant pour lui que pour sa tante. Il l'imita, créant un semblant d'intimité, une bulle propice à la confidence.

\- Tu sais, tu me rappelles ta mère, commença-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle trouvait à ton père, il est si…si peu Took. Bella aimait les grandes ballades à travers champs et les histoires d'elfes et de quêtes. Alors que Bungo préférait un thé au coin du feu, à feuilleter un livre de recettes. Pourtant, quand elle l'a rencontré, elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Comme ça, sans vraiment d'explications. Je crois qu'elle en était la première étonnée. Elle n'osait en parler à personne. Elle avait trop peur qu'il ne puisse pas aimer une fille Took. Et tu sais ce qui était encore plus drôle ? ajouta Donna d'un ton amusé. C'est que lui pensait exactement la même chose. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Si bien qu'aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas, de peur de se voir repousser. Au final, il a fallu que notre sœur Mira mette les pieds dans le plat, forçant Bella à se déclarer. Si Mira n'avait rien fait, tes parents ne se seraient peut-être jamais mariés.

Donnamira lui caressa affectueusement la joue.

\- Ta mère… nous a quitté trop tôt mais l'une des choses qui m'a permis de faire mon deuil, c'est de savoir qu'elle avait été heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir pu vivre avec Bungo, heureuse de t'avoir eu. Personne ne sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Chaque goutte de bonheur est bonne à prendre. Ta mère voudrait que tu aies la même chance qu'elle.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui adressa un sourire attendri, que lui rendit Bilbo.

\- Et je pense que ton père dirait la même chose. Aujourd'hui, il est encore attristé par la mort de Bella, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait des regrets de l'avoir connu, d'avoir pu partager quelques moments de sa vie avec elle.

\- Tante Donna, tu vas trouver ça étrange mais j'ai l'impression que tu sais parfaitement quel est mon problème.

\- Ah oui ? Je pense que tu me surestimes mon cher neveu, s'exclama la fille du vieux Took en prenant un air faussement innocent. Bilbo lui lança un regard éloquent qui la fit doucement glousser.

\- Eh bien, quelque soit ce problème, j'aimerais que tu me promettes d'arrêter de te faire du mouron et de profiter un peu ?

Le jeune Baggins coula de nouveau un regard vers Thorin. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda ce que sa mère aurait pensé du Nain. Il se remit à sourire en songeant qu'elle l'aurait adoré. Ce fut sans doute cette idée qui lui fit prendre sa décision.

\- Oui, tante Donna…. Je te le promets.

-o-

Le repas se termina dans le brouhaha habituel. Le vieux Took invita Thorin à le suivre dans le salon pour partager quelques feuilles de tabac, en compagnie d'autres membres de la famille. Thorin accepta avec soulagement, fumer le détendait toujours. Et les histoires familiales rocambolesques des Took le distrairaient sûrement.

Alors qu'il se levait de table pour rejoindre les autres, il sentit une main frôler la sienne et caresser légèrement son poignet, effleurant la peau fine et sensible à cet endroit. Un frisson de plaisir remonta son bras. Il se retourna alors, pensant avoir à faire à Hildigard peut-être mais le visage espiègle qu'il s'apprêtait à montrer se figea dans une expression étonnée. Bilbo Baggins le dévisageait avec un sourire timide qui fit accélérer le cœur du Roi Nain de manière exponentielle.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !** Dans le prochain chapitre : Bilbo et Thorin vont (enfin !) prendre un peu de bon temps...


	10. 9 - La vengeance est un plat qui se mang

Note de l'auteur : bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 9, un chapitre important dans la relation Thorin-Bilbo. Il s'agit du dernier chapitre que je publie avant quelques mois, car j'ai du mal à concilier écriture, travail et études. Je passe un examen trèèès important en octobre-novembre et si tout se passe bien, je serais libre comme l'air après, en tout cas plus libre que maintenant, pour écrire et même publier d'autres histoires. Si je peux publier avant, je le ferrais mais je ne promets rien ^^.

Et maintenant, place au chapitre : de la guimauve, beaucoup de guimauve ! **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud**

Le vieux Took tenait sa cour dans le salon, une pipe entre les doigts et un nuage de fumée au coin des lèvres. Il était placé au centre de la pièce, légèrement en retrait du cercle de la famille comme pour souligner sa position de chef. De là, il pouvait prendre part à toutes les discussions et surtout prendre note de tous les détails. Il n'ignorait donc pas l'attitude du Nain à sa droite.

Le poignet de Thorin était brûlant, à l'endroit où Bilbo l'avait touché. Le sourire de ce dernier repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Il évitait de regarder en direction du jeune Hobbit, assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, de crainte que si leurs regards se croisaient, il ne pourrait se retenir de traverser la salle et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les conversations autour de lui, mais il n'attendait que t'entendre le vieux Took donner congé à tout le monde.

De son côté, Bilbo tentait de juguler sa panique. Toute son hésitation et ses doutes des dernières heures lui revenaient en pleine face. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas question de faire machine arrière. L'histoire de ses parents l'avait touché et il avait promis à sa tante qu'il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Et à voir l'agitation impatiente de Thorin, cela aurait été cruel de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs. D'ailleurs, c'était à cette vision du Seigneur Nain que se rattachait Bilbo. Si son toucher et son sourire étaient capables de provoquer de telles réactions, alors il n'avait plus à douter des sentiments de l'héritier de Durin à son égard. Cependant, toutes ses réflexions ne l'empêchaient d'être anxieux et effrayé par ce qu'il allait arriver.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais essaye de penser à quelque de chose de positif, chuchota Adalgrim.

Bilbo tourna un regard interrogateur vers son cousin.

\- Tu pues la nervosité et j'ai l'impression que tu vas tourner de l'œil, expliqua celui-ci. Et bien sûr, le fait que Thorin ressemble à un lion en cage au même moment n'a rien à voir, ajouta-t-il, agrémentant sa remarque d'un coup d'œil ironique.

Bilbo préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation. Il repéra le mouvement d'un des oncles pour se lever et prétexta à son tour vouloir se coucher. Au moment où il allait se faufiler en-dehors de la pièce, il croisa les yeux de Thorin. Pendant un bref instant, il se revit à la fête du solstice d'été, enivré par l'ambiance et l'alcool, prêt à embrasser Thorin, désirant avoir son corps et sa peau contre la sienne. La nervosité était encore là mais l'envie également.

En voyant Bilbo quitter la salle, l'effervescence de Thorin augmenta d'un cran. Ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux du Baggins au moment de sa sortie l'avait fait frémir. Il retint un sursaut lorsque la main du chef Took se posa sur son bras.

\- Vous semblez fatigué, mon ami. Allez donc vous coucher, lui dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Thorin n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi. Mais depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette région, il lui était arrivé beaucoup de choses dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

\- Merci, répondit-il en se levant.

Il lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas se ridiculiser en se précipitant hors de la salle. Mais le sourire moqueur d'Adalgrim et la lueur rieuse dans les yeux de Gérontius démontrèrent qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait réussi cet exploit.

_-o-_

Thorin sentit son sang bouillir à la vision d'un Bilbo rougissant et fébrile, adossé à la porte de sa chambre. Il s'efforça de retenir son pas impatient mais au fond de lui, son cœur rugissait de triomphe.

\- Bilbo, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

A l'entente de son nom, le Hobbit releva la tête, sans oser encore le regarder dans les yeux. Il torturait sa lèvre, ce qui mit à mal la volonté du roi Nain. Sans plus de cérémonie, Thorin se penchait vers le jeune Baggins pour l'embrasser mais une porte claqua plus loin dans le couloir tortueux de la demeure des Took, les faisant sursauter et s'écarter l'un de l'autre instinctivement. Le Hobbit se décolla de la porte tandis que le Nain se redressait, attendant que le responsable du bruit, un énième cousin Took, passe à leurs côtés, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée sans vraiment leur prêter attention.

Une fois ce dernier éloigné, un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux amants. Bilbo triturait sa manche gauche avec sa main droite, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard fuyant et le bout de ses oreilles pointues encore rouges. Thorin, ramené à la réalité par la présence d'un tiers, se désensorcelait doucement du charme de Bilbo. Si ce dernier semblait avoir céder à ses avances, il fallait d'abord s'en assurer. La journée avait rudement éprouvé son cœur, il se devait de prendre quelques précautions. Et si le jeune Hobbit était bel et bien prêt à franchir le cap, alors rien ne l'empêchait de se venger un peu des tourments qu'il avait connu ces dernières heures.

Ce fut donc en souriant qu'il se pencha lentement vers un Bilbo pétrifié par son approche. Et au moment où le Hobbit se tendit à son tour vers lui, il dévia minutieusement sa trajectoire, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et demanda, en prenant son air le plus impénétrable :

\- Tiens, Bilbo, que faites-vous là ? Avez-vous quelque chose à me demander ?

Surpris, Bilbo le regarda cette fois droit dans les yeux.

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que….je pensais…

L'esprit du jeune Baggins était en plein chaos. Déjà chamboulé par la décision qu'il avait prise à table, il s'était laissé porter par un excès de courage pour aller frôler la main du Nain. Puis, il avait supporté leurs œillades lourdes de convoitise dans le salon et cette attente insupportable devant la chambre du Seigneur Nain, où ses pensées tournaient autour d'un seul sujet : embrasser Thorin. Enfin, au moment où ce souhait allait se réaliser, le voilà brusquement refroidi par la question et l'air ennuyé du Nain.

\- J'ai repensé à notre discussion avant le dîner, finit-il par lancer témérairement. Sa voix était un poil trop aigue et son ton peu assuré mais au moins avait-il réussi à parler.

\- Oh, cette discussion… dit Thorin d'un ton indifférent, tout en ouvrant sa porte, détournant son regard du jeune Hobbit. Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter.

\- Est-ce urgent ? Je m'apprêtai à me coucher. La journée a été épuisante, ajouta-t-il impassible.

Bilbo continuait à le fixer, interloqué par la tournure que prenait ce rendez-vous.

\- Non, enfin, je ne pense… pas. Je voulais vous dire que…eh bien, je voulais en reparler avec vous.

Thorin prit une inspiration, détaillant le Hobbit des pieds à la tête, achevant de mettre ce dernier mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, très bien. Je vous écoute, finit-il par dire.

D'embarras, Bilbo se frotta l'oreille droite. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il pensait ou plutôt espérait que Thorin se serait jeté sur lui, qu'ils se seraient embrassés en se murmurant quelques mots tendres et qu'il n'aurait eu plus qu'à en profiter. Mais repensant aux paroles qu'il avait balancées au Seigneur Nain un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il trouva finalement son plan optimiste. Après tout, n'avait-il pas rejeté Thorin trois fois dans la même journée ? Sans compter le moment où il s'était enfui de la grange, après le solstice d'été…

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement, lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir. Timidement, il releva les yeux vers ceux de Thorin, espérant y voir une ouverture. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un peu de curiosité.

\- J'accepte vos excuses bien qu'elles me semblent un peu légères. Je pense que vous pouvez faire mieux.

Bilbo déglutit. Les yeux écarquillés, et en vérité l'esprit un peu vide, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais qu'attendit-il donc de lui par tous les dieux ?

\- Eh bien, si je vous ai blessé, je vous en demande pardon. Ce n'était nullement mon intention.

Thorin s'adossa contre la porte ouverte, croisant les bras et bloquant ainsi le passage. Bilbo ne savait pas s'il devait continuer ou attendre que Thorin prenne la parole à son tour. Ce court laps de temps lui sembla une éternité avant que le Nain ne soupire et ne réponde :

\- Comme vous l'avez fort justement dit, j'ai mon bouclier et mon épée pour me protéger. Il n'est pas aisé de blesser un Nain, vous savez, Maître Baggins.

Maintenant, Bilbo était toujours perdu, mais à cela, commençait à s'ajouter une pointe de colère. C'était quoi cette comédie à la fin ? D'abord la scène avec Hildigard, puis le discours avant le dîner et à présent, cette espèce de simulacre de conversation ? Alors qu'il affirmait quelques heures plus tôt qu'il l'aimait ? Et depuis quand l'appelait-il Maître Baggins, après avoir si tendrement susurré son prénom ? Tout cela n'avait donc été qu'un jeu pour le Seigneur Nain. Jouons avec le cœur et les sentiments d'un jeune Hobbit naïf et candide, retournons-lui l'esprit et divertissons-nous de ses pauvres et maladroites tentatives d'approche, hein ?

\- Il semblerait que je me sois fourvoyé. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir cru bêtement les Nains animés d'un tel…sentiment. Maintenant que tout est dit, je vais me coucher.

Bilbo se détourna raidement, contrarié et particulièrement frustré. Il était énervé à la fois contre Thorin, pour lui avoir fait son beau discours et au final n'avoir rien pris au sérieux, et contre lui-même, pour n'avoir résisté que pour mieux céder. Et au diable également les encouragements d'Adalgrim et de tante Donna ! Il regrettait de les avoir écouté, regrettait d'avoir été même à Grand'Cave et de ne pas être resté à Tuckborough pour le solstice d'été comme le raisonnable Hobbit qu'il était. Et par-dessus-tout il regrettait d'avoir posé les yeux sur Thorin, de lui avoir adressé la parole, et bon sang, il l'avait même laissé l'embrasser ! Certes, il s'était rétracté et avait tenté d'oublier mais le Nain avait insisté et au final, rien, juste…

\- Bilbo Baggins ! claqua la voix de Thorin.

Le susnommé ferma les yeux en se retenant de gémir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se retourne, il ne fallait pas qu'il se retourne, il ne fallait pas qu'il se retourne…

\- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il en se retournant.

Thorin dut réprimer un sourire. Il avait observé les traits de Bilbo pendant leur conversation et vu avec contentement la colère monter en lui. Il se réjouissait de sa petite vengeance, mais il avait désormais un autre but : il voulait que Bilbo soit clair avec lui, pour qu'ils puissent enfin partir sur de bonnes bases.

\- Revenez, Maître Hobbit, je ne vous ai pas encore pardonné, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Bilbo, encore perturbé par leurs précédents échanges, crut que la comédie était terminée. Thorin avait simplement voulu le punir mais maintenant, il le rappelait à lui. Il avança donc de nouveau vers la chambre du Nain, toujours confus, toujours énervé mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer une réconciliation qui effacerait les dernières minutes.

En voyant Thorin se pencher vers lui, avec le même sourire aguicheur qui l'avait séduit lors de leur première soirée, en sentant les mains chaudes et apaisantes du Nain se poser sur ses bras, il pensait son espoir confirmer. Par les Valars, se dit-il, s'il me pardonne par un baiser, qu'il me pardonne mille fois…

Mais les lèvres de Thorin ne touchèrent pas les siennes et le jeune Hobbit entendit nettement son cœur se briser lorsqu'il sentit le Seigneur Nain se contenter de l'enlacer. La déception lui laissa un goût amer, à peine atténué par la sensation de sentir le corps de Thorin contre le sien. Peut-être aurait-il dû profiter de cette dernière étreinte pour abreuver ses sens mais la tristesse ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

\- Je vous pardonne, Bilbo Baggins. Vous êtes trop charmant et je reste si peu de temps ici pour que je garde rancœur contre vous.

Bilbo avait la cruelle impression que Thorin lui renvoyait ses mots à la figure. Aussi troublante et douloureuse que soit cette étreinte, elle lui évitait de regarder le Nain dans les yeux. Mais tout avait malheureusement une fin et Thorin finit par se détacher de lui. Bilbo baissa immédiatement la tête, tentant de cacher son mal être. Là encore, l'héritier de Durin le força à affronter sa souffrance, en relevant son menton d'une de ses mains calleuses de guerrier.

\- Vous n'avez plus à vous tourmenter pour cela. Allez donc dormir en paix, mon ami, asséna-t-il de son ton le plus doux, tel un poignard dans le cœur tendre et fragile du pauvre Bilbo.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, le jeune Baggins hocha la tête. Il fut étourdi quand Thorin le repoussa légèrement dans le couloir, lui indiquant implicitement de s'en aller. Avec des allures automates, il allait obéir quand dans un dernier élan de désespoir, persuadé que s'il partait maintenant, la prophétie d'Adalgrim sur les regrets s'accomplirait, il se figea et murmura vers Thorin :

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ? le questionna le Nain, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

\- Enfin, je sais que vous avez compris. Vous avez tout à fait le droit de me punir pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais s'il vous plaît, arrêtons de jouer maintenant…

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parler…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je vous aime !

Bilbo effaré par son aveu, fixait Thorin, attendant nerveusement une réaction. Et s'il s'enfuyait maintenant ? Ou peut-être pouvait-il rattraper ses paroles, faire croire à une blague, quelque chose ? Thorin pouvait faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, comme si Bilbo n'avait pas crié ça sous le coup de l'impulsion et que le son ne s'était répercuté contre les murs, comme si les mots étaient incompréhensibles. Oh, qu'avait-il encore fait ? Son cœur n'allait pas tenir, après tous les fols rebondissements de cette journée ! Et il dut survivre à une embardée de plus lorsque Thorin, l'air aimant et plus tendre que jamais, caressa sa joue, écartant une mèche bouclée, frôlant son oreille.

\- Alors enfin, vous l'avez dit.

Et tout en se penchant cette fois pour de bon vers le jeune Hobbit, il chuchota contre ses lèvres :

\- Je vous aime aussi, Bilbo Baggins.

_-o-_

Le petit matin surprit un jeune Hobbit amoureux, se faufilant débraillé et l'air rêveur dans sa chambre. Bilbo Baggins s'écroula sur son lit, l'œil béat et le sourire satisfait. Envolés doute, peur et frustration ! Disparus appréhension, crainte et rejet ! Bienvenue au paradis des Hobbits, un paradis où l'on se réveille dans les bras d'un Thorin affectueux, où les lèvres étaient occupés par d'autres lèvres, où des mains étaient occupés à explorer un autre corps, incroyablement fort et musclé, où l'on avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait être plus parfait que la minute suivante.

Tout comme leur nuit dans la grange, ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser, se taquiner tendrement. Bilbo était reconnaissant à Thorin de ne pas avoir cherché à aller plus loin, malgré le désir qu'il n'avait pu ignorer contre sa cuisse. Lui non plus n'était pas en reste mais avoir été coursé par un Nain toute la journée, s'être torturé les méninges pour faire le point sur ses sentiments, avoir accepté de faire le premier pas vers son amour et enfin, la petite revanche de Thorin qui lui avait filé des sueurs froides, tout cela faisait déjà beaucoup pour un Hobbit, même à moitié Took. Après tout, son cher et tendre ne partait pas avant plusieurs semaines qui lui semblaient à ce moment-là très lointaines et leur permettaient donc de prendre tout leur temps. Bilbo se retourna dans son lit, toujours le visage fendu par un sourire heureux, soupirant de bien-être au seul souvenir de la chaleur du corps de Thorin contre le sien. Son propre corps était encore en ébullition malgré la fatigue et son esprit était pelotonné dans un énorme nuage rose et cotonneux. Du coin de l'œil, il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir à côté de sa table de chevet. Un regard rassasié et dégoulinant d'amour.

Bilbo se redressa brusquement sur sa couchette. Par les Valars, il ressemblait à une midinette qui vient de rencontrer le prince charmant ! Et il n'était pas une midinette ! Certes, il aimait un autre homme mais cela ne devait pas le transformer en fille transie d'admiration pour son beau mâle. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne immédiatement. Thorin lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête. D'ailleurs, en repensant à leur conversation de la veille, dans le couloir, il devait admettre que Thorin avait une emprise hors du commun sur lui. Le Seigneur Nain l'ignorait sans doute, mais il tenait véritablement le cœur du jeune Baggins entre ses mains : une seule parole, un seul mot et il pouvait faire basculer Bilbo de l'étonnement à la colère, de la souffrance à la béatitude. Il le torturait tant et si bien qu'il l'avait obligé à avouer. Repensant à sa déclaration, Bilbo rougit fortement et plongea la tête dans ses genoux. Il l'avait vraiment dit, n'est-ce pas ? Pas moyen de faire retour arrière. Soupirant à nouveau, cette fois de résignation, il tourna la tête, observant par la fenêtre le soleil se lever sur le pays de Took. Mais après tout, Thorin avait dit qu'il l'aimait aussi. Cela en valait la peine, non ? Pressentant le retour de son air euphorique et stupide, il se gifla mentalement et décida de s'affairer pour distraire son esprit.

_-o-_

Thorin descendit tardivement pour le petit-déjeuner. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être levé aussi tard depuis son enfance. Il n'avait pu s'endormir vraiment qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, lorsque Bilbo avait eu assez de volonté pour quitter sa chambre. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché à le retenir mais malgré sa passion, il tombait lui aussi de fatigue. Thorin dut s'arrêter avant d'entrer dans la salle, histoire de se reprendre après la simple évocation de la nuit précédente. Il était impossible qu'il soit plus heureux que maintenant. Mahal, il était complètement mordu, charmé, entiché, épris, accroché à son Hobbit ! Même la pensée de devoir rentrer en Ered Luin n'arrivait pas à assombrir son esprit.

Une fois prêt, il rentra dans la salle en lançant un « Bonjour » enthousiaste. Eh bien, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait étouffer sa bonne humeur et son envie de la partager avec le monde entier. Bilbo avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur lui mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il fut surpris de voir ses cousins encore à table et Dwalin lui renvoya un regard étonné par son exubérance.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, petit Elfe. Tu prendras bien de ce délicieux breuvage et de ses succulentes crêpes avant d'aller nous balader en forêt en chantant des poèmes d'amour et en nous tressant les cheveux ? lança le guerrier Nain, d'un ton sarcastique.

La pique n'entama rien à l'humeur du roi des Nains, au contraire.

\- Oh oui, quelle excellente idée ! Je pourrais même te lisser la barbe et y accrocher des petites fleurs. Que penses-tu des marguerites ? le taquina à son tour Thorin, en s'asseyant. Il éclata de rire en se servant à manger, à la vue de l'air horrifié sur le visage de Dwalin. Balin étouffa un rire dans sa tasse trop petite pour ses énormes doigts de Nain. Ce détail renforça l'hilarité de Thorin et il commença à manger, avec délice.

\- L'air de la Comté t'est définitivement monté à la tête. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Roi ? dit Dwalin en souriant à son tour.

\- Il est parti en vacances et il s'en porte très bien.

Dwalin le fixa, les yeux plissés, pensif.

\- Transmets-lui que ça lui va très bien.

Thorin le remercia d'un regard fraternel. Il appréciait que son ami ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage. Bilbo et lui n'avaient pas parlé de rendre public leur relation. En vérité, Thorin n'avait aucune envie de partager le Hobbit avec qui que ce soit et voulait garder pour lui leurs moments d'intimité. Par précaution, il détourna la conversation.

\- Alors, avez-vous prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Balin finit son assiette presque vide avant de répondre.

\- Nous avons l'intention d'aller à la chasse. Isembard et Isembold nous ont proposé de les accompagner, eux et leurs fils. Une chasse courte apparemment, nous serons rentrés pour demain soir. Je voulais t'en parler hier soir en rentrant mais le vieux Took m'a dit que tu t'étais couché tôt, dit-il.

Thorin se racla discrètement la gorge. Surtout contrôler son visage pour ne pas trahir son embarras.

\- Oui, le repas avait été copieux et j'avais abusé de ce vin du pays de Bouc. Qu'y a-t-il à chasser dans la région ? demanda-t-il en s'obligeant à ne regarder aucun de ses deux parents.

Tout en parlant, un projet germa dans son esprit. Balin et Dwalin absents pendant deux jours, il allait pouvoir passer son temps avec Bilbo, sans n'éveiller aucun soupçon. C'était parfait.

\- Un cerf aurait été repéré hier dans la forêt par Hugo. Mais il est possible que nous tombons sur un sanglier, les bois sont profonds.

Un détail fit tiquer Thorin.

\- Si vous vous voulez partir à la chasse, il n'est pas un peu tard ? Le soleil est presque au zénith.

Deux regards perplexes se posèrent sur lui.

\- A vrai dire, nous t'attendions… lui répondit Dwalin.

Thorin se lamenta intérieurement. Il se devait désormais de trouver une excuse rapidement.

\- Merci, mais je ne viens pas.

« Restez bref et évasif, voilà la solution », se félicita-t-il en retournant à son programme de flirt avec Bilbo.

\- Comment ça ? Mais tu adores la chasse ! s'exclama Dwalin.

Bien sûr, ce ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Regardant Balin, Thorin s'encouragea à être le plus convaincant possible.

\- En fait, j'ai déjà accepté de passer l'après-midi avec… Adalgrim, trouva-t-il en repensant au cousin de Bilbo. Il m'a promis de me montrer un endroit pour pêcher.

\- Ca m'a l'air d'être un bon plan. C'est dommage pour la chasse mais tu n'oublieras pas de nous emmener voir cet endroit aussi. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pêché, renchérit Balin, sans douter un instant des paroles de son Roi.

« Je vous demande pardon, mes amis. Je dois profiter de Bilbo avant que notre temps ensemble ne soit écoulé », se désola Thorin, toutefois déterminé à ne pas renoncer à ses projets.

_-o-_

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant les deux Nains quitter la salle. Il n'aimait pas leur mentir cependant il y avait des choses que l'on devait garder pour soi. De plus, il n'était pas certain qu'ils comprendraient et approuveraient sa décision. Ils craindraient qu'il souffre trop en rentrant chez lui et lui conseilleraient de mettre fin à cette histoire avant que tout cela n'aille trop loin. Mais il était trop tard pour Thorin et il n'avait aucune intention de faire demi-tour. Pas après que lui et Bilbo se soient mutuellement déclarés l'un à l'autre. D'ailleurs, le jeune Baggins entrait à cet instant dans la pièce, illuminant les pensées du Seigneur Nain, réanimant sa bonne humeur, un peu douchée par sa discussion avec les deux frères.

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans la grande salle à cette heure-là. Les quelques personnes présentes étaient toutes occupées et ne prêtèrent attention à Bilbo que le temps de lui marmonner un « bonjour ». Le jeune Hobbit leur répondit avant de s'asseoir en face de Thorin, juste à côté de la place abandonné plus tôt par Balin.

\- Bonjour Maître Nain, susurra-t-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire enjôleur et d'une œillade malicieuse.

Oh Mahal, Thorin adorait cet Hobbit !

\- Bonjour à vous, Maître Baggins. Avez-vous bien dormi ? répondit-il sur le même ton. Il essaya de garder un air impassible mais il était difficile de résister aux efforts de Bilbo pour flirter avec lui.

\- En fait, pas vraiment. Je suis resté éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il faisait une de ces chaleurs… N'avez-vous pas trouvé qu'il faisait chaud ? interrogea Bilbo en prenant un air innocent.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais il est vrai que je me suis réveillé trempé de sueur, à croire que je m'étais beaucoup activé cette nuit.

Bilbo rougit au sous-entendu et masqua son sourire en plongeant le nez dans son thé.

\- Peut-être avez-vous fait un rêve agréable ?

\- Le plus agréable de tous.

Ils se regardèrent complices. L'un comme l'autre sentaient la tension entre eux, une tension bienfaisante qui remuait leurs tripes, apaisait leurs esprits et faisaient chavirer leurs cœurs. Deux cousins Took rompirent leur contact en s'installant bruyamment près d'eux. Ils ne dirent plus un mot et terminèrent rapidement leur repas, impatient de se retrouver seuls à nouveau. Thorin laissa Bilbo sortir en premier avant de le suivre. Il resta derrière lui, savourant les coups d'œil que le jeune Baggins lançait parfois pour vérifier qu'il était bien là. Il le mena dans le jardin, dans un coin ombragé et entouré d'arbres où il se retourna brusquement, empoignant la chemise du Nain et prit l'initiative d'un baiser renversant.

Une fois séparés, essoufflés, berçant doucement Bilbo, ses doigts frôlant son oreille, Thorin chuchota :

\- En quel honneur ce baiser ?

\- Je tenais à vous dire bonjour correctement.

Thorin déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du Hobbit, sa joue, son menton, son cou.

\- Et moi, je tiens à faire de ce genre de bonjour une habitude.

\- Ca ne devrait pas être difficile, vous êtes plutôt délectable à embrasser, répondit Bilbo en caressant à tour la barbe de l'héritier de Durin.

\- Ah oui ? laissa échapper Thorin avant de l'emporter de nouveau dans un baiser époustouflant.

\- Au fait, j'ai des projets pour nous. Si ça vous dit bien sûr, dit le Nain.

\- Dites et je verrais si j'accepte ou pas, le taquina Bilbo.

Thorin allait renchérir mais il se secoua intérieurement. S'il se laissait distraire à chaque fois, il allait passer le reste de sa vie à enlacer et embrasser Bilbo. Quoi que ce ne fut pas une idée désagréable, sa fierté de Roi se chiffonna d'être si facilement manipulable. Il s'écarta donc légèrement pour pouvoir parler sans être trop tenté.

\- Mes amis sont partis avec certains de vos parents à leur chasse. Ils en ont au moins pour deux jours. Que diriez-vous de me faire visiter le domaine ? Je n'ai pas encore vu les coteaux de Took. Je pensais également à un pique-nique, proposa-t-il.

Bilbo se perdit dans les yeux bleus, si bleus du Seigneur Nain. Thorin l'aimait, il voulait passer du temps avec lui, il voulait construire une vraie relation et non pas seulement s'embrasser en cachette dans une grange ou entre deux portes. En cet instant, le Hobbit se demanda si chaque personne avait un quota de bonheur et il espérait qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le sien. Il eut également une pensée pour sa mère, songeant à ce que lui avait rapporté Donna pas plus tard que la veille. Il priait pour qu'elle soit contente pour lui.

\- Oui, ce serait parfait, murmura-t-il.

Balin et Dwalin ne rentrèrent que l'après-midi du surlendemain. Les deux amants avaient passé la majorité de leur temps seuls, en pleine campagne, s'enivrant du vin des coteaux de Took et de la présence de l'autre. Au repas qu'ils partageaient dans la demeure familiale, ils flirtaient discrètement, couvert par un Adalgrim consentant et un brin envieux. Deux jours et demis parfaits.

_-o-_

Toute la famille Took présente dans les environs s'était pressée de venir apprécier le soir même le produit fructueux et abondant de la chasse des Nains. Il y avait tellement foule ce soir-là que Thorin n'arrivait pas à repérer Bilbo parmi tous les Hobbits. Dwalin et Balin étaient au centre de l'attention et leurs compagnons de vénerie ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à leur sujet, racontant en détail avec quelle force et quelle prodigalité les deux descendants de Durin avaient attrapé leurs proies. Les concernés se contentaient d'acquiescer en riant, un peu étourdis par la fatigue. Thorin essayait tant bien que mal de prendre part à cette effusion, son esprit tourné vers Bilbo.

Quand l'annonce du retour de ses cousins s'était diffusée, leur bulle de bonheur s'était un peu dégonflée. Thorin voulait demander à Bilbo de se tenir éloigné des deux frères Nains. Son hésitation résidait dans le fait qu'il savait que cette requête blesserait son jeune amant. Mais il avait peur que même en se tenant simplement aux côtés de Bilbo sans rien faire, l'un des deux, surtout Balin, découvre la nature du lien qui les unissait. Une chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix, craignant que ses cousins demandent à rentrer pour couper court à cette liaison. De plus, l'idée de devoir révéler à quelqu'un qu'il aimait Bilbo ne lui plaisait guère. Il était heureux que seul le jeune Baggins connaisse ce secret.

Devant son air ombrageux, Bilbo s'était rapidement inquiété et, malgré les non-dits, avait fini par comprendre le cœur du problème. Comme l'avait craint le Nain, cela l'avait blessé et réveillé ses propres peurs concernant la sincérité des sentiments de Thorin. Cependant, fort de leurs discussions précédentes qui les avaient conduits à passer des moments agréables, le jeune Hobbit avait crevé l'abcès, préférant lui parler sans détours. Thorin l'avait alors longuement tranquillisé, assurant qu'il le présenterait à Balin et Dwalin s'il insistait. Mais Bilbo avait compris de son côté que Thorin ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur. Après tout, lui aussi craignait que dévoiler leur secret n'aboutisse qu'à leur séparation. Les rumeurs allaient vite dans la Comté et les grandes familles passaient leur temps à s'épier les unes les autres. Bilbo n'avaient nullement envie d'attirer ainsi l'attention. Par ailleurs, tenir leur relation secrète stimulait leur passion : paraître en public comme si Thorin et lui ne se connaissaient pas et s'embrasser au moindre moment d'intimité était un jeu follement excitant. Ainsi, bien qu'un peu meurtri, il avait accepté de ne pas s'approcher des deux Nains.

Toutes ses tergiversations les avaient menés jusqu'à la fin de la journée et ils s'étaient séparés derrière la porte d'entrée, ne manquant pas de se donner rendez-vous dans la chambre de Thorin (par pragmatisme, pour éviter les farces douteuses d'Adalgrim). A présent, Bilbo attendait avec impatience que le repas se termine, se retenant tant bien que mal de regarder en direction de son Nain. Ce dernier en faisait de même, essayant de se concentrer sur le récit maintes fois rabattu de la chasse.

On en était au dessert quand la voix du vieux Gérontius s'éleva dans la pièce, au-dessus du brouhaha :

\- Au fait, Hildigard, tu veilleras à préparer deux chambres supplémentaires : Wilhelmina Goldworthy, dont la mère est une cousine au troisième degré de ma chère Ada, vient nous rendre visite, avec une amie. Elles arriveront dans la journée de demain.

Thorin et Bilbo, sans se concerter, froncèrent les sourcils face à l'annonce. L'un et l'autre repensaient à la soirée du solstice d'été. Mais ils reléguèrent bien vite la nouvelle au fond de leurs esprits, tout comme la majorité des convives, trop occupés pour s'y attarder plus que nécessaire.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
